jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/Historia pewnego chłopca
Oto kilka informacji o blogu. *Czkawka, Śledzik, Bliźniaki , Sączysmark i Astrid mają 5 lat. *Na berk walczął ze smokami *Będę pisała z perspektywy Czkawki *Czasem będę zmieniać perspektywe. *Czkawka ma dwie nogi nie zna Szczerbatka. *Pogrubiony tekst to myśli *Pojawią się nowe postacie Miłego czytania życzę. 1. Mam przyjaciółkę. Był ranek, wstałem i na początek tego dna walnąłem się w głowe , oczywiście przez nieuwagę i dlatego że właśnie wstałem. Ehh gupia ściana kto ją tu postawił''. '''Zszedłem na dół mojego ojca już nie było.'' Tak to jest ,gdy ma się ojca wodza , który cię nie kocha. Bo jak m''ożna kochać takiego chuderlaka jak ja. Dobra nieważne jest godzina 8:00 czyli mam 4 godziny wolnego zanim będę musiał iść do Pyskacza. Wziąłem kilka jabłek i poszedłem w kierunku mojego domku na drzewie, było to jedyne miejsce gdzie smoki nie docierały. Było tu cicho i przytulnie. - Oooo nie drabina jest na górze. - powiedziałem i zacząłem myśleć co zrobić. Jeśli szyszka poleci z prędkością x i uderzy z siłą równą y , drabina powinna spaść z tępem z. Czyli jeśli X = 10,5 sekundy , to Y = 2,5 siły czyli Z powinno równać się : 1cm/s (czyt. centymetr na sekunde). Dobra... No to wio! '''W tym momencie żuciłem szyszką i wszystko było idealnie obliczone. I wyszło ,drabina była już przed moim nosem a ja się po niej wspiąłem. Jak zwykle zwinąłem ją i bawiłem się misiem. Kilka godzin później '''O nie zaraz się spóźnie!! Popędziłem biegiem do kuźni. -Cześć ... Uff... Pyy..skacz. Sorry za spóźnienie. - powiedziałem zdyszany. -Spokojnie młody nic się nie stało - powiedział spokojny Pyskacz po czym wskazał tępe miecze -a teraz naostrz te miecze. Po kilku godzinach skończyłem ostrzyć te przeknętą broń i poszedłem do domu.Ale bez dręczenia mnie dzień nie mógł się odbyć i jak na zawołanie pojawił się Sączysmark i bliźniaki pobiegłem szybkim krokiem do lasu ,ale oni mnie już zauważyli więc muszę szybko dojść do domu albo dać się pobić. Nie tym razem Smark. Zacząłem biec szybciej. Nie miałem szans aby dobiec do domu bliżej było moje drzewo i mój domek. Taam pobiegłem. Wskoczyłem na drabine i zwinąłem. Oni żucali we mnie szyskami w szystkim co popadło. Ja broni nie miałem. Szyszki kamyki to wszystko zrzuciłem na duł w stosik więc mieli sporo tego wszystkiego. - Dajcie mi spokój!!! - krzyknąłem - Czemu? Dręczenie ciebie jest zbyt fajne - śmiał się głupkowato ten debil -EJJJJ!!!!! DAJCIE MU SPOKÓJ ! CO ON WAM ZROBIŁ?!? - krzykneła tak ona... To była Astrid. -Witaj ślicznotko . - powiedział Smark , po czym wylądował na ziemi. -Nigdy tak do mnie nie mów!! - teraz zwróciła się do bliźniaków - A wy co się tak gapicie? Jazda z stąd! Uciekali jak poparzeni. Ale wracając niałem lekko opuchnięte oko i kilka maluteńkich siniaków. - Umm ... Eeee... No dzięki Astrid.- powiedziałem lekko zakłopotany. - Nie ma za co. Wszystko okej poza tym okiem? - spytała Hoffersonówna. - Tak wszystko okey. Chcesz wejść? - powiedziałem. Poco ja to powiedziałem. Debil! Debil! DEBIL!!! '''Pomachała głową twierdząco a ja zpuściłem jej drabine. Gadaliśmy około 1godzinę. - Astrid chcesz być moją przyjaciółką? - '''Tak prosto z mostu ? Serio Czkawka? Serio??? - Tak , jasne oczywiście. 2. 10 lat później. Te dziesięć lat mineło jak z bicza strzelił. Teraz już praktycznie nie spędzałem czasu z Astrid. 5 lat temu dała mi wisiorek czy też talizman przyjaźni. Była to poprostu łuska Ponocnika z wyrytym "CZ". Plaga smoków nadal nam dokucza. Ale da się... -NOCNA FURIA!!! - krzyknął Sven - Ratuj się kto może. Oto moja szansa zabiję Nocną furię ,albo zgune próbując jak prawdziwy wiking. Złapałem miecz leżący na ziemi i rzuciłem sięna smoka. Wytrącił mi miecz z ręki i powalił na ziemię. Patrzył się namnie tymi dzikimi ślepiami. Wyciągnąłem rękę. Nie wiedziałem co robię. Gdy nagle poczułem na dłoni łuski...Łuski Nocnej furii. - Synu zabij go ! TERAZ! - krzyknął do mnie ojciec. - NIE - Wiedziałem że z ciebie nic nie wyrośnie - Halo ? Widziałeś oswoiłem nocną furię panie tato :P ''' -Ze mnie nicnie wyrośnie? ZE MNIE NIC NIE WYROŚNIE!?! - Byłem tak wkurzony że nie wiedziałem co robię. Siedziałem na smoku i byłem w przestworzach. W wiosce Wszyscy wstali jak wryci. '''Z skąd to wiem? Odwróciłem się. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka? Ale jak ... on too..? Cooooo? Nie wierze on lata na smoku! Skoro on może to my też. Ale co on zrobił. Wyciągnął rękę i smok przyłorzył pysk do ręki i tyle. Astrid ogarnij się. I TYLE ?!? TAK OCENIASZ TO WSZYSTKO : I TYLE!?! Perspektywa Czkawki Lecę przed siebie. Ląduje na pierwszej wyspie jaką znajdę. - To co jak cię by tu nazwać. - zapytałem smoka a on uśmiechnął się szczerbatym uśmiechem. -Szczerbatek ? Może być Mordko? - On się uśmiechnął Leciałem kilka godzin. Znalazłem wyspę, strasznie dużo tu smoków. -Kim jesteś? - zapytał nieznajomy głos . - J-j-j-a jestem Czkawka. - odparłem trochę się jąkając. - Czkawka? Ale jak to możliwe - wtedy zdjął... yyy to znaczy zdjeła hełm. - Synku... -C-c-c ... CO? Ty jesteś moją matką!?! -krzyknąłem przerażony. Kobieta nic nie powiedziała ,ale przytuliła mnie.Poryczałem się ,ale nie ze smutku czy złości , tylko ze szczęścia. Kobieta przytuliła mnie mocno. - Ale co... Czemu... Czemu nie wróciłaś na Berk tu jest tyle smoków. - To nie ważne. Czkawka ty opowiadaj co n Berk i jak się tu znalazłeś. - Na Berk wszystko dobrze , aznalazłem się tu przy pomocy Szczerbatka. -Szczerbatek? NaBerktresujecie smoki? - kobieta uśmiechneła się zszokowana. - Nie to ja dziś pierwszy...oswoiłem smoka bo nieumiałem go zabić. Szczerbatek to Nocna Furia. -Czemu?. -Ojciec powiedział że awsze wiedziałże nic ze mnie nie wyrośnie. - zrobiłem się lekko wkurzony. -Spokojnie Czkawka . Spokojnie. Może zostaniesz tu ze mną. - powiedziała moja mama , która tak z innej beczki ma na imię Valka. - Tak oczywiście - Usieszyłem się i przytuliłem. Perspektywa Valki Jak ja się cieszę .Odzyskałam syna po15 latach. Zaczełam go głaskać po głowie, wdał się we mnie i to tak bardzo... 3. Zwykły dzień Cz.1 Trening z mamą. (Ta część jest o cym co Czkawka robił w Smoczym Sanktuarium) Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem wcześnie. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do smoka więc gdy się obudziłem krzyknąłem. - Aaa! - uspokojiłem się - Thorze... ehh chyba trochę minie zanim się przyzwyczaję. -Czkawka? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała mnie mama. - Tak ! Wszystko jak w najlepszym porządku! - odpowiedziałem - To czemu krzyczałeś? Ehh tak jak każda matka ... nadopiekuńcza. - Żeby cię wystraszyć - Uśmiechnąlem się głupio do Szczerbatka. - Dobrze. Ale więcej tak nie rób - czytając między wierszami powiedziała : Taaak napewno. Wyszłem na dwór i troszkę w duchu liczyłem że zobaczę Berk, pełne szczęśliwych smoków i ludzi. Ale nie. Zobaczyłem tylko niesamowitął lodową jaskinio-świątynie. - Czkawka chcesz coś zjeść.- gdy to powiedziała wbiegłem do domu i usiadłem przy malutkim stoliku. Ona tylko się uśmiechneła i podała mi talerz z jajecznicą. Zjadłem szybko. - Mamo? Ty umiesz latać na smokach, mogła byś mnie nauczyć. - Dobrze chodz. - Wow. Łatwo poszło. Spodziewałem się że będę musiał błagać na kolanach. - Najpierw musisz mu zaufać. Wsiadaj na Szczerbatka. - wtedy wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. - patrz na mnie. Nic nie powiedziałem ,a ona SKOCZYŁA. Nic nie zrobiłem jej smok już za nią leciał i kilka stóp na wodą złapał ją. - WOW ! MAMO TO BYŁO SUPER. - Dziękuję . A teraz ty. - Co?!?! -Dobrze słyszałeś teraz ty. - powiedziała - Jeśli nie zaufasz swojemu smokowi nie będziesz dał rady nauczyć się reszty ważnych rzeczy. Nic nie powiedziałem i skoczyłem. Przekonała mnnie :P Leciałem w dół i dół. Złapał mnie i to w ostatniej chwili. Wylądowaliśmy. Adrelina podskoczyła ,a serce biło jak szalone. - I jak było ? - Jeszcze się pytasz?Mamo to było superowe nigdy nie czułem się tak ... - Wolny? - jakby czytała mi w myślach. Uśmiechnąłem się. Mama poszła do domu a ja jeszcze się wygłupiałem :D. Było poprostu bosko. Wróciłem do domu. I zasnąłem 3. Zwykły dzień Cz.2 Na berk. Perspektywa Astrid Dobra nie ma dziś Smoczego Szkolenia i jeśli mój plan się powiedzie już nigdy nie będzie Szkoleń . - Astrid ? Co chciałaś ? - powiedział Śledzik - Jesteś mi po prostu potrzebny. Znasz Smoczą Księgę na pamięć i kilkasłaabych punktów smoków. - Y Astrid co ty chcesz zrobić? - zapytał przestraszony. - Schowaj się gdzieś. - A mogę w domu? -NIE!!!! - Dobra dobra. - Zamknął bramę i schował się za stosem tarcz. Wypuściłam Śmierdnika. Dałam mu rybę i powili do niego podeszłam z wyciągniętą ręką. Perspektywa Śledzika ''Co ona robi'? Rękę chce stracić? Zwariowała. I to chyba bardziej niż bliźniaki. Zaraz tak się nie da! Perspektywa Astrid Przyłożyła pyszczek do mojej ręki i źrenice jej się powiększyły. Chyba jest oswojona. Zabrałam rękę. - To co smoczku jak chcesz się nazywać - zapytałam smoka ,a ona zaczeła latać jak oszalała po arenie i wylądowała. - Wichura? Smok pokiwał szczęśliwy głową. -Śledzik wychodz. Teraz ty. - powedziałam do mniego.. - Co ja się nie zbliżę do smoka . Odgryzie mi rękę. - Albo smok albo ja! Wybieraj! - Dobra dobra. Em może Gronkiel. Wypóściłam gronkla ,a on zrobił dokładnie to samo co ja z Wichurką. Smoka nazwał Szczukamięs. - Smark , bliźniaki wiem że tam jesteście. Więc teraz wy. - powiedzziałam. - Co oni mają teraz zrobić? - Powiedział wódz - I czemu smoki nie są w klatkach jeszcze ucieknął! Smoki zaczeły na niego warczeć. Wraz z Śledzikiem uspokojiliśmy Sztukamięs i Wichurę. - Ale jak? - zapytał Stoick. - Wiedziałam jak Czkawka oswoił Nocną Furię i postanowiła spradzić czy to było tylko szczęście czy sposób na pokój . - Upss poruszyłam temat Czkawki. Eh.. '''Gdyby Czkawka widział jak jego ojciec tęskni. I jak ja tęsknie w końcu to mój przyjaciel... Najlepszy przyjaciel.'' - Dobrze będziecie tresować smoki. Cała piątka , tu ,a ze smokami zażądzimy pokój. - potem poszedł do twierdzy ogłosić że smoków już nie będziemy zabijać. A ja pomogłam bliźniakom i Smarkowi oswoić smoki. Tak minął dzień . Niezwykły dzień chciaż wiedziałam że to będzie najbardziej zwykły dzień ze wszystkich jakie spędzimy ze smokami na Berk. 4. Ale...nie rozumiem... 2 lata później (Czkawka ma ten strój do latania) Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem wcześnie. Moja mama jeszcze spała więc zjadłem kanapkę i zostawiłem kartke z informacją że lecę na poranny lot. Nie napisałem tylko że lecę na Berk. Byłem już w drodzę . Ahh Berk , piękne i bla bla bla oraz tak strasznie przezemnie znienawidzone. Wylądowałem w Kruczym Urwisku. Podeszłem do jeziorka zdjąłem buty i zacząłem moczyć nogi. Nic się nie działo ,ale maski nie zdjąłem. I dobrze bo... - Kim jesteś? - powiedziała ... tak powiedziała to na 100% kobiecy głos. - Astrid? - Powiedziałem i jak oparzony podskoczyłem ,złapałem buty i zacząłem je wkładać. - Czy ja cię znam - zapytała. Ufff... Czyli mnie nie poznała. - Nieee.. Poprostu przypominasz mi przyjaciółkę która kiedyś umarła.- skłamałem. ASTRID JASNE ŻE MNIE ZNASZ, NIE WIDZIELIŚMY SIĘ TYLKO KILKA LAT A TY MNIE NIE PAMIĘTASZ. CZUJE SIĘ ODRARZONY! - I ona miała na imię Astrid? I akurad przypadkiem ja tak mam na imię - Powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Yyyymmmm ...... Dobra to ... Mordko! - krzyknąłem Szczerbek zrozumiał strzelił mi przed nogi i strzasznie dużo kurzu wzniosło się w powietrze. I o to chodziło , a teraz trzeba się ulotnić. Tylko ja nic nie wiedzę! - Szczerbatek! - Smok złapał mnie za ramiona i polecieliśmy. - Wichura. - krzykneła Astrid. Ale kto t... Astrid leciała na ...... SMOKU! Ale jak to możliwe. - Szczerbek podrzut. - smok mnie podrzucił i już siedziałem w siodle - To co mordko trzeba zgUbić pewną Hoffersonówne. - Co? Skąd wiesz kim jestem. - Krzyknęła do mnie. O kurdę , teraz jej napewno nie zgubie. Jest uparta jak osiął , dopuki się nie dowie z skąd ją znam nie odpóści. Trudno. No to napewno nie do Sanktuarium , więc smocza wyspa. Dolatujemy dobra wystraszmy ją. Skierowałem smoka w górę i jesteśmy nad chmurami, Astrid też. 3'...2....1... '''i - Już ! - skoczyłem Szczerbek leci za mną , Asti próbuje mnie złapać. Tuż nad taflą wody wsiadłem na Szczerbola i jesteśmy tuż nad wyspą więc lądujmy w mój ulubiony sposób (Skok z wysokości 2,5 metra). I biegniemy . Perspektywa Astrid '''Kim on jest? Z skąd mnie zna? I czemu wydaje mi się znajomy? I ostatnie pytanie : Czemu przypomina mi Czkawkę?' Po co on ucieka? Uff zwalnia. Zatrzymał się , a ja przed nim. - Jeszcze raz : Kim jesteś? - powiedziałam troszkę cicho. Nic nie odpowiedział. Mam dość! Sciągnęłam mu hełm mocno wkurzona. Nie chcący wyrwałam mu pukiel włosów. Zaraz czy to... - Czkawka... - wyszeptałam ,zaczełam płakać i go przytuliłam. - Cześć Astrid. - Też szepnął i odwzajemnił przytulasa. - Al..e... J-j-j-jak to możliwe? - powiedziałam nadal płacząc. - Magia. - Przesadziłeś gościu, ja serio tenskniłam a ty sobie żartujesz. '''Walnęłam go w brzuch i popchnęłam na ziemię. '''No czekam na to uroczę : "Auu! Astrid czemu to zrobiłaś? " - Ehh... Ta sama Astrid którą znam i lubię - powiedział, ale nie to na co czekałam ,choć nadal uroczo. Perspektywa Czkawki Cieszę się że ją widzę. '''Wstałem i uśmiechnąłem. I nic , nic , nic. Złapałem ją za ramię i BUM leży na ziemi... Wkurzona. - Ha ! I leży! Niesamowita Astrid Hofferson , dała się podejść! Hahaha! - śmiałem się jak głupi. Gdy Astrid tak na mnie patrzyła przestała się wściekać i śmiała się. Zaczeliśmy gadać. Rozmawialiśmy dość długo i zaczeła dochodzić 22. - Astrid trzeba wracać. - powiedziałem - Czkawka wróć ze mną na Berk. Wszyscy tensknią a zwłaszcza twój ojciec. - Mój ojciec tenskini Astrid nie rozśmieszaj mnie -popatrzyłem na nią - Ouu... Ty mówisz poważnie??? - Tak całkowicie poważnie. To co wrócisz ze mną na Berk? - Nie ,ale możemy się tu spotykać. Wolę zostać z rodziną. - Ale twój ojciec jest na Berk. - Ehh Astrid wśród moich historii ominąłem coś a raczej kogoś... Znalazłem moją matkę. -Czkawka - powiedziała wściekła kobieta za nami. - Ooo..Cześć mamo. - powiedziałem zmieszany ,więc zrobiłem głupi uśmieszek. - Czkawka jest już 22 martwiłam się. Masz natychmiast wracać! - krzyczała - Okeyy, a tak wogóle to jest Astrid. opowiadałem ci o niej kiedyś. - '''Kiedyś... - Miło mi. Za 20 minut max chce cię widzieć w Sanktuarium - I odleciała. - Fajna mama - powiedziała Astrid. - Dzięki... To ja się zbieram. - wstalem wziąłem mój hełm i wsiadłem na Szczerbka,a Astrid na Wichurę. - Astrid. Proszę nie mów nikomu że mnie wiedziałaś. A zwłaszcza mojemu ojcu.. Perspektywa Astrid - Dobrze - powiedziałam. Podszedł do mnie na smoku myślałam że mnie przytuli ,ale on mnie pocałował w policzek. Wróciałm na Berk ,a on poleciał gdzieś indziej. 5. Berk wróciliśmy!!! Perspektywa Czkawki. Minął miesiąc od mojego pierwszego (po latach) spotkania z Astrid. Codziennie przylatywała na Smoczą Wyspę. Tam gadaliśmy , śmialiśmy no i wygłupialiśmy. Wstałem około 11 ,dziś z Astrid nie spotykam się więc nie mam nic do roboty. Zszedłem na dół ,a tam czekała ze śniadaniem mama, która też niedawno wstała. - Dzień dobry śpiochu. - powiedziała - Cześć mamoooooo - ziewłem se. :) -Proszę śniadanie - powiedziała moja matka. - Mamo... Co myślisz o powrocie na Berk? - powiedziałem , tylko po co? - Świetny pomysł. Synku wyręczyłeś mnie chciałam właśnie z tobą o tym porozmawiać. - Wow... No.. ten łatwo poszło - uśmiechnąłem się. - Kiedy wylatujemy? Może po południu? - zapytała z nutką ekstytacji w głosie. - Może być. Zjadłem uff. Zmęczyła mnie ta rozmowa . Wyparowałem za drzwi i wskoczyłem na Mrodkę. LEcieliśmy już długo, a ja... -Szczerbatek wracamy na Berk , tylko najpierw do domu- Co nie że to zdanie brzmi dziwnie. '''W końcu i Berk i Sanktuarium to mój dom.' Wróciliśmy i złapałem swoją torbę hełm który musiałem , no poprostu musiałem zostawić w domu. Założyłem go i wylecieliśmy w drogę. Mama Była wyraźnie radosna. Po mnie tego nie było widać. Głównie dlatego że mam na głowie hełm. Po kilku godzinach (około 16,30) dotarliśmy na Berk. Wylądowaliśmy. - Kim jesteście? - Zapytał oczywiście mój kochany (kłamstwo) ojczulek - Wiesz kim jesteśmy - powiedziałem i zdiąłem hełm. Ta jego mina bezcenna. Ooo mama zdieła hełm. O boże! Ta mina. Normalinie pęknę. Ale muszę zachować powagę. - Valka, Czkawka - powiedział i nas przytulił - Tęskniłem za wami. - Ja też - powiedziałem w tym samym czasie z mamą - OGŁASZAM IMPREZE Z OKAZJI POWROTU MOJEJ KOCHANEJ ŻONY I SYNA - '''W sęsie kochanej żony i kochanego syna czy kochanej żony i syna... po prostu syna?' '- '''Czkawka! - krzyknął z radości Śledzik, Smark , bliźniaki też coś tam dokrzykły i Astrid . Wyściskałem ich po koleji. No i zaczały się pytania. Dorośli pytali moją matkę a moi "przyjaciele" mnie. Poszliśmy na imprezę. Wszyscy z moich przyjaciół byli upici , no poza Astrid. Wymkneliśmy się nad Krucze Urwisko. - Czemu nie powiedziałeś że chcesz wrócić? - powiedziała tak słodko że prawie rzygnąłem tęczą. - Dziś rano dopiero to wynikło - powiedziałem . - Fajnie że jesteś. - powiedziała do siebie ,ale to usłychałem '''hue hue hue. :D' - Astrid .... Co zaczął mówić Czkawka ? Sorciam za orty. 6. (Nie pamiętam co miał powiedzieć Czkawka w cześniejszym rozdziale. Już się boję co ja wymyślę.) Perspektywa Czkawki -Astrid .... - zacząłem -Co? - A.. nic nie ważne... - przerwałęm poprzenią myśl -Zacząłeś to dokończ! - powiedziała dosyć głośno. - Nie! - zaczeliśmy się kłócić jak dzieci ,a dokładniej jak Mieczyk i Szpadka. -Tak! -Nie! -Tak! -Tak! - zmyłka z mojej strony. - Nie! - Haha ! Dałaś się nabrać! - śmiałem się jak głupi ( Który to już raz?) - Zabiję cię! - i zaczęła mnie bić i ciągać za włosy. - To tak chcesz się bawić?!? Heh? - wstałem i pociągnąłem ją za warkocz tak aby nie mogła szybko wstać, a ja wskoczyłem na Szczerbka i zacząłem uciekać. - EJJJ!!!!! TO NIE FAIR (czytaj fer) -I co z tego!!!! Dzieci... Po prostu zachowujemy się jak dzieci. '''Leciałem w stronę Smoczej Wyspy. Tam ją zgubiłem i poleciałem do Sanktuarium. Perspektywa Astrid '''Gdzie on jest? Zaraz, zaraz widzę go! - Wichurka goń go! - krzyknęłam cicho. Oczywiście nie miałam szans go dogonić , w końcu on lata na Nocnej Furii ,a ja na Śmierdniku. - Wichurka mówie ci ... Kiedyś będziemy najszybsze na świecie. Perspektywa Czkawki Zostawiłem ją daleko w tyle. Wleciałem do Sanktuarkium. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbka , ukłoniłem się Alfie i poszłem do zapruchniałego w domku w któreym niedawno mieszkałem. Weszłem i zacząłem sprawdzać czy czegoś nie zostawiłem. -Chyba nic tu nie ma - powiedziałem do siebie. Chdziłem dalej, weszłem do mojego starego pokoju i na biórku leżał mój szkicownik. Wziąłem go zeszłem na dół położyłem na stole , otworzyłem i zacząłem rysować ... Astrid. Po jakimś czasie prawie skończyłem. Wziąłem się za detale obrazka. - Ejj Czkawka ładnie to tak znikać? - powiedziała obrażona Astrid - Sorry... - a teraz wkurze ją - miałem nadzieję że mnie nie znajdziesz. - Grr.. A co rysujesz? - Aaa... nic takiego. - On pokaż - podeszła szybko i złapała obrazek. - Wo.. wow. Ty sam to narysowałeś... - Nie . Poprosiłem Szczerbatka. - spojrzała na mnie jak na wariata. - Astrid oczywiście że sam to narysowałem ,a co ? - Nic... Poprostu nigdy nie widziałam ,żeby ktoś tak pięknie rysował. - powiedziała i zarumieniła się - Czkawka ... Nadal jesteśmy najlepszymi przyaciółmi... Prawda? - Jasne. Przecież sobie obiecywaliśmy. Nie pamiętasz? - powiedziałem lekko zdziwiony - Do końca świata... - .... i jeszcze dłużej - dokończyłem za nią. - Eh..Hehe... To może już wracajmy. - zaproponowała Astrid. - Dobra Wsiedliśmy na smoki i ruszyliśmy na Berk. Dolecieliśmy szybko.' '''Poszliśmy do swoich domów. Weszłem do mojego pokoju i poło,żyłem się spać. '''Oki to koniec na dziś. Jutro (może) dodam kolejny rodział. O nie. Będę ryczeć całą noc .Patrzcie co odkryłam:' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLHZDKyGYsw - This Was Berk ( To było Berk D: ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4_MCa3PCEc - The Haddock Family ( Rodzina Haddocka (czkawki)) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ze3UmI9DWfw - Last Flight ( Ostatni lot) Tu już zaczełam ryczeć podając tłumacznia. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeH6qocdXJs - Thenks Buddy , See You in Valhalla* (Dzięki przyjacielu , do zobaczenia w Walhalli) Walhalia - w mitologi nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników ,których z pola bitwy zabierały walikirie, a na progu Walhalli witał ich Bargii. Walhalla to kraina wiecznego szczęścia. 7. Koszmar. Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Rozejrzałem się byłem na Berk... Wszystko stało w płomieniach. Naokoło pełno ciał. - Nie.. - szepnąłem i uciekłem do lasu. Nagle pojawiła się gęsta mgła. Szedłem dalej. Nagle zobaczyłem jakąś zakapturzoną postać. -Kim jesteś?!? - naglezobaczyłem że ma kose. To coś podeszło do mnie. Kosa była cała we krwi. Zobaczyłem twarz ,a raczej czaskę, poprostu czaszkę . Zero skóry. Zamachną się - Nie... - szepnąłem , kosa zaczęła lecieć w moim kierunku. Teraz krzyczałem - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......... Obudziłem się. -NIEEEE!!!! - zacząłęm dyszeć , na moim czole czułem pot. Rodzice patrzyli na mnie jak na obłożnie chorego czy też umierającego. - Synku? Wszystko wporządku? - zapytała zmartwiona mama. - T-tt... tak... Wszystko w porządku. - Przyłożyła rękę do mojego czoła. - Masz gorączkę... Pójdę zaparzyć ci herbaty z miodem - powiedziała i zeszła. Mój ojciec poszedł za nią. Valka wróciła - Synku... co ci się śniło? - powiedziała wciąż zmartwiona i podała mi herbate. - No więc... obudziłem się na placu na Berk, wszystko było w płomieniach ,a wszędzie pełno ciał. Pobiegłem do lasu i przy klifie zobaczyłem jakąś zakapturzoną postać. Spytalem kim jest. To coś podeszło do mnie miało w ręce kose i CZaskę zamiast twarzy. Nagle zamachneła się i zacząłem krzyczeć i wtedy się obudziłem. - napiłem się herbaty. - Dobrze. Odpoczywaj . - pogłaskała mnie po głowie i wyszła. Wypilem hebratę i sięgnąłem po książkę. Zacząłem czytać ,a skończyłem o za pięć jedynasta ( w nocy ). Po chwili zasnąłem. 8. Co to było?!? Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem wcześnie (czytaj pierwsza rano). Zszedłem na dół tak cicho jak tylko umiałem. Najbardziej martwiłem się że Szczerbka obudzę bo nie dał by mi spokoju. Poszedłem do lasu. Zobaczyłem mój stary domek. Teraz nawet gdyby drabina była zwinięta, starczyłoby że stane na palcach. Wszedłem po drabinie i usiadłem. Patrzyłem się w około, gdy naglę zobaczyłem kogoś w kapturze i czarnej dłuuuuugiej pelerynie. Schowałem się do tego "domku" czyli pokoiku ,który był otoczony platformą. Zmartwiłem się tą samą postać zobaczyłem w moim koszmarze. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Bałem się. - Czkaaawkaaa.... - powiedziało to coś. Dobra nazwijmy to po imieniu :Śmierć Oddychałem niespokojnie. Bałem się bardzo... - CZKAWKA!!!! - krzyknęła Astrid. Ona zawsze wie kiedy się zjawić. Dzięki ci Thorze za taką przyjaciółkę. - Tutaj w domku - odwarzyłem się odkrzyknąć. Wyjrzałem przez okno Śmierci nie było ,ale była Astrid... z świeżo naostrzonym toporem . - Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz okropnie - powiedziała zmartwiona. - Tak już tak... - nadal oddychałem niespokojnie. - Czkawka , poważnie powiedz co się dzieję - powiedziała... A może raczej rozkazała. Opowiedziałem jej mój koszmar i to co widziałem zanim przyszła. Patrzyła na mnie jak na wariata ,ale udawałęm że patrzy normalnie. - Ja nie wiem Astrid , co mam o tym myśleć. To wszystko jest straszne. Podsuneła się od mnie i przytuliła. Co chwila spoglądała na mnie zmartwiona. - Dziękuje Astrid. - podziękowałem - Cicho dopiero zaczełam cię pocieszać - popatrzyłem na nią leciuteńko przerażony - Co??? Astrid mam się ... - nie dokończyłem , ponieważ pocałowała mnie. Po chwili odsuneła się odemnie i zarumieniła. - Wow. Astrid... Co to było? - byłem w lekkim szoku. - Przeprasz... - teraz ja nie dałem jej dokończyć. Dokończę kiedyś... Czyli jutro. Zmencona jestem . Branoc. ' 9. Kuzynka Lily na berk Perspektywa Czkawki Uśmiechnąłem się i patrzyłem w jej piękne błękitne oczy. - Ale.. ja już nic nie rozumiem. Myślałam że się wkurzysz i uciekniesz. - powiedziała Astrid. - Czemu miał bym wkurzyć się czy też uciec? - starałem się udać zdziwionego. Wiedziałem że chodziło o strach przed tym czy czuje coś do niej. Też tak miałem. Pamiętam. - Bo..b-b-oo ... myślałam że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. - mówiła lekko roztrzęsiona jakgdyby przetchwilą straciła coś cennego. - Ale chyba się myliłaś. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Uśmiechneła się do mnie i pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Astrid... Pamiętasz jak chciałem ci coś powiedzieć przed wczoraj ,ale nie powiedziałem? - Taaak . - odpowiedziałe niepewnie. - Bo ... wtedy chciałem ci powiedzieć że ... - przełomowa chwila - ...że cię ... Kocham. -Serio? - zapytała z nadzieją. - Serio serio - powiedziałem (''Tak wiem że to ze Shrek'a). Przytuliła mnie. -Czyli co... Jesteśmy teraz... parą? - zapytała mnie niepewnie - Na to wygląda - pocałowałem ją w policzek. - Powinniśmy już wracać. Przytakneła , wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy w strone Wioski. Po jakimś czasie doszliśmy. Odprowadziłem ją pod jej dom i poszłem do swojego domu. Gdy weszłem liczyłem że nikogo niezastam , wkońcu byuła 22.30 , ale niestety myliłem się. - Synu. Musimy porozmawiać. - 'Ohoho co zrobiłem? -' Mój brat przyjeżdza na berk wraz ze swoją córką Lily. - Noooo nie. To ja chyba wolę śmierć - palnąłem głupote... Tak jak zwykle - A co ci się niepodoba. - zapytał lekko zdziwiony - Nic... Tylko po co Lily ma przyjeżdżać. - Czkawka! Ona jest twoją kuzynką! - Przecież wiem! - i zaczyna się kłutnia. - Czkawka najlepiej idz już do pokoju - powiedziała cicho Valka. Poszedłem do pokoju wkurzony. Już wyjaśniam kim jest Lily: LIily tak naprawde ma na imię : Lily Hillon Hettena . Jest odemnie o 2 lata młodsza ( czyli ma 15 lat) . Mieszka na wyspie Ketta, jest córką wodza. Jest strasznie silna i lubi dręczyć innych, a zwłaszcza mnie. Chciaż teraz trochę żałosne gdyby zaczeła mnie bić. Myślę że się zmieniła w końcu nie widziałem jej 7 lat. Uspokoiłem się i zeszłem na dół. - Kiedy przyjeżdża i na ile? - powiedziałem siadając przy stole. - Będzie jutro i na tydzień - odpowiedział mój ojciec - Ehhh- westchnąłęm - NA ich wyspie od roku jest pokój ze smokami, ale nie wiem czy przypłyną ,czy przyklecą na smokach. Ale tak czy owak będą jutro. - Dobra - westchnąłem znowu - Idz już do pokoju jest późno. - powiedział moja mama. Perspektywa Valki - Valka, traktujesz go jak dziecko, on ma już 17 lat. -powiedział Stoick. - Wiem ,ale Stoick syna poznałam dwa lata temu gdy miał 15 lat. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona. I przyznaj że zachwuje się jak pięciolatek. - Może i masz rację ,ale musisz dać mu dorosnąć. - Wiem, wiem - odpowiedziałam - Ciekaw jestem , co zrobisz kiedy zacznie mu się okres buntu - zaśmiał się Perspektywa Czkawki. Następnego dnia ( 11.30) Wstałem, ledwo ,nie chciałem spotkać się z Lily ,ale chciałem zobaczyć Astrid. Chciałem już wyjść ,ale Ojciec mnie złapał. - Czkawka przypłyną za 10 minut. - powiedział. - Spoko - odpowiedziałem i wyszłem. Poszedłem do Astrid. Pod domem Astrid. Zapukałem do drzwi i nic . Szczerbatek zaryczał. Otworzyła drzwi, gdy nagle... - Aaa! - krzykneła przerażona. Chyba rozumiem. Miała lekko ( czytaj wogule) nieułożoną fryzure. Otworzyła ponownie - Przepraszam . niebyłam przygotowana na twoją wizyte. - Spoko. Astrid za 5 minut przypływa mój wujek i kuzynka. Idziesz ze mną do portu. -Okej. Może odrazu powiemy twojemu ojcu że jesteśmy parą. Im wcześniej się dowie tym wcześniej będziemy mieli to z głowy. - powiedziała. - Faktycznie , może lepiej. W porcie. - Tato. Możemy porozmawiać, puki nie przypłyneli. - Dobrze. O co chodzi. - popatrzył na mnie, mama też na mnie popatrzyła zaciekawiona. - Emm. No jakby ci to powiedzieć. - spojrzałem na Astrid. - No .. bo.. - Ja z Czkawką jesteśmy parą - wyręczyła mnie Astrid. - Synu to cudownie. - poklepał mnie po ramieniu. - Stoick już są - Powiedziała moja mama. Faktycznie właśnie statek wpłyną do portu. - Bert! Witaj bracie! - powiedział mój ojciec. - Witaj Stoicku! Jakże się cieszę że cię widzę. Lily wyjdz się przywitać. - Nie! - powiedział dziewczęcy głos. - Przepraszam za nią. Nie chce wyjść spod pokładu, odkąd jej smoczyca miała wypadek. - powiedział wuj Bert. - Czkawka idz pod pokład ty się znasz na smokach. - powiedział ojciec. Zszedłem pod pokład wraz z Astrid. - Cześć Lils. Co .... Czy to NOCNA FURIA?!? - powiedziałem ,a prawie krzyknąłem. Wtedy wbiegł Szczerbatek słyszący swoją rase. Takie już jego przyzwyczajenie i zaczą szaleć widząc drugą Furię - Szczerbatku spokój. Ehhh. Astrid proszę weś go ogarnij ,ja miałem pomóc Lily i ... - Rosalie. Ona ma na imię Rosalie. - Co jej się stało? - zapytałem. - Złamane skrzydło. Zrobiłam jej prowizoryczną szynę ,ale ciągle się rozpada. -Chodz. Weżmiemy Rosalie do akademii i tam ją opatrzymy. Przy okazji zszokujemy moich przyjaciół. - Dobra. Rose chodz. - powiedziała . Smoczyca wstała i powoli wyszła z pod pokładu... 10. Zwykły dzień Perspektywa Czkawki Doszliśmy do areny. - Cześć wszystkim! - powiedziałem głośno . - Hejka Czkawka. A kto to za tobą idzie... - zaczął mówić Smark - Z NOCNĄ FURIĄ!!! - krzyknął uradowany Śledzik. - Auu.. Tak więc to jest Lily, moja kuzynka. Zostanie z nami na jakiś czas. - powiedziałem - Nie chcę wam przerywać ,ale nie przyszliśmy tu aby opatrzeć Rosalie? - powiedziała nieśmiało Lils - A no tak Śledzik mamy jakieś opatrunki i coś na szynę? - powiedziałem i po chwili Śledzik już wszystko przyniósł. Lily gadała z Astrid i Szpadką z drugiej strony areny , a Mieczyk namawia siostre oby zrobili razem demolkę. Skończyliśmy robić szynę... - SZPADKA BŁAGAM CHODZMY ZROBIĆ DEMOLKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PROSSZZZZĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ!!! - Bliźniak błaga Szpadkę na kolanach... Trochę śmiesznie to wygląda. Muszę interweniować. Poddeszłęm. - Mieczyk chodz. Zachowaj resztkę godności - podniosłem załamanego Mieczyka i odeszłem z nim od dziewczyn. - Idz do domu ,bo wyglądasz gorzej niż Czkawka. - 'Zgadnijcie kto to powiedział. -_-' - Sączysmark ja tu stoję i cię słyszę. - powiedziałem lekko wkurzony. - Iiiii??? - '''nie no ja tu z nim nie wytrzynam!!!! - Ja już idę. - powiedziałem ,wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i odleciałem. Perspektywa Lily - Ehhh... Idę go poszukać. - powiedziałam podnosząc się z ziemi na której tak wygodnie mi się siedziało. - Idę z tobą - powiedziała emm... no ... jak jej było... A! '''Astrid -Ok - Wyszłam z Akademi. Chyba tak to nazywają'. I poszłam wraz z Astrid szukać Czkawki. Ona z powietrza ja na lądzie. 1 nudną godzinę później. Astrid wylądowała. - To na marne. Pewnie nie ma go na Berk. - powiedziałam zrezygnowana. - Nie byłyśmy w jeszcze jednym miejscu. Wiesz gdzie jest Krucze Urwisko czy lecisz ze mną? - zapytała mnie. - Kiedyś wiedziałam ,ale teraz już nie wiem. - powiedziałam wskakując na jej Śmierdnika. Leciałyśmy minute może dwie . Chciałyśmy już lądować ,gdy nagle na niebie pojawiła się czarna smuga. - To napewno on! - krzyknełam ,a Astrid skierowała swojego smoka w kierunku uciekającej czarnej smugi i zaczeła go gonić. Postanowiłam zacząć rozmowę. - Czyli ty i Czkawka ze sobą chodzicie? - zapytałam niepewnie. - Tak. - powiedziała obojętnie. - Fajnie - i zaczełam machać głową. ( Tak jak ludzie którzy nic nie rozumieją ,ale udają żę tak.) - A jak oni się nazywali ci z waszej... noo... Akademi - zapytałam byłam tego bardzo ciekawa. - No więcten chłopak co błągał Szpadkę aby zrobili demolkę to jej brat bliźniak Mieczyk, Ten gruby z przymałym hełmem to Śledzik , a ten... - Wkurzający - przerwałam jej. - Tak.. ten wkurzający to Sączysmark. - Jorgenson? - Tak...A co? - zapytała zdziwiona. - U mnie na wyspie też jest rodzina Jorgensonów. Często opowiadają o swoim niby mocarnym kuzynie który dosiada Ponocnika... No tylko że ci Jorgensonowie z mojej wyspy są przystojni , jak to opisują ich wszystkie dziewczyny. - Błeee - powiedziałyśmy obie poczym zaśmiałyśmy. Czkawka zaczął lądować i my też. Pobiegł szybko do lasu i niestety zgubiłyśmy go. Perspektywa Czkawki '''Po co one za mną leciały. Nie mogę pobyć SAM. No sam ze Szczerbatkiem jego towarzystwo zawsze jest pokrzepujące.' Wbiegłem do jaskini. Zgubiłem je. Poszedłem w głąb tej jaskini i wyszłem z drugiej strony wyspy. Było tu cicho i spokojnie. Nagle wszystkie troski znikły. '''Robiło się gorąco,podeszłem do źródła , zdjąłem buty i zacząłem moczyć nogi. Po chwili zdiąłem koszulkę , zamoczyłem w źródle , położyłem ją sobie na twarzy i sam położyłem się na piasku ,wciąż mocząc nogi.Tak mineło mi pół godziny i nigdzie niezamierzałem się ruszać. Perspektywa Astrid. - Astrid jest już późno może wracajmy... - powiedziała Lily. - Nie. Ale jak chcesz bierz Wichurę i wracaj na Berk ja tu zostanę i nadal będę szukać Czkawki. - powiedziałam stanowczo. - Jesteś pewna? - zapytała wsiadjąc na Wichurę' - Tak. - odparłam. Ona wzleciała w powietrze i skierowała się w kierunku Berk. Później. Szukam go już od godziny. Chyba zaraz oswoję pierwszego lepszego smoka i wrócę na Berk. '''Ale teraz mnie zastanawia poco wziełam do swojej torby strój kompielowy. Taki nieważny szczegół ,a jednak mnie intryguje. Astrid... Skup się na szukaniu........... Szczerbatek?!?! '- '''Szczerbatek! - powiedziałam uradowana - Gdzie jest Czkawka? Smok zaczął prowadzić mnie w stronę jaskiń. Weszliśmy do jednej znich i po chwili wyszliśmy na cudownej polance. Szczerbatek podbiegł do źródłą a ja stałam jeszcze osłupiała. Perspektywa Czkawki Szczerbatek przybiegł. Gdzie on tak w ogóle byy.. -Szczerbatek przestań! Szczerbatek powiedziałem : dość! SZCZERBATEK!!! - krzyknąłęm na niego tak sie przeraził że odszedł odemnie. '''Ktoś chrząknął. Bluzka z plaskiem upadła na moje nogi. Chciałem się śmiać ,ale zobaczyłem troszcze zakłopotaną , troszke przerażoną Astrid'. - Oo.. Cześć Astrid - powiedziałem troszkę zaskoczony jej obecnością. - Cześć... - powiedziała cicho i usiadła obok mnie. - Co robisz? - Nic. A co ty tu robisz? - starałem powiedzieć się to tak żeby nie brzmiało tak jakgdybym niechciał żeby tu była. Ale nie wyszło. - Jeśli nie podoba ci się moja obecność to powiedz, a ja sobię pójdę - powiedziała wstając. Złapałem ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnąłem do siebie tak że prawie upadła na mnie ,ale wylądowała kilka centymetrów przedemną. -Astrid... - patrzyłą na mnie przerażona - nigdy nie mów że niepodoba mi się twoja obecność. Pocałowałem ją ,a ona po chwili mnie przytuliła. Perspektywa Astrid. Przytuliłam go...' Zaraz... czy on nie ma na sobie koszuli?!?' Odunąlam się od niego i obejrzałam go dokładnie. ON NAPRAWDE JEST BEZ KOSZULI. Wow... Nie wiedziałam że jest taki umieńśniony. - Astrid... AStrid... - wszystkie odgłosy docierały do mnie jakbym została przed chwilą ogłuszona - AAAASSTRIDDDD! - TO NIE JA! - krzyknełam .' Trochę się chyba rozmarzyłam'. - Astrid czemu się tak na mnie patrzyłaś? - Emmm.. No bo poprostu .... - niewiem co powiedzieć. Ratunku! - .... ciacho jesteś i tyle. Czy ja to powiedziałam na głos. - Błagam powiedz że ja tego nie powiedziałam nagłos - powiedziałam i zchowałam twarz w dłonach śmiejąc się. - Serio? Tak uważasz? - powiedział lekko zdziwiony. - CO TY TAKI ZDZIWIONY! JASNE ŻE TAK SĄDZĘ! - mówiąc to biłam go jego mokrą , a raczej wilgotną , koszulką po żebrach. - Astrid! To boli! Auu!! - krzyczał z bólu a ja się śmiałam. - Przestań. Przestałam. - Poczekaj chwilę. - powiedziałam , poczym wstałam ,złapałam moją torbę i wbiegłam do jednej z jaskiń niedaleko. Tam przebrałam się w mój strój kąpielowy. Był to uroczy niebieski dwuczęściowy strój. Po chwili wybiegłam . Czkawka patrzył się na mnie jak na ósmy cud świata. - Woow - powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Uśmiechnął się. Zauroczonego i zachipnotyzowanego Czkawkę wrzuciłam do wody i po chwili wskoczyłam za nim. Dopiero się obudził z transu. Zatoczka wpływała do oceanu ale my zostaliśmy blisko lądu. Po pół godzinie wyszliśmy z wody i czekaliśmy ,aż wyschniemy. Patrzyliśmy się w gwiazdy. Była już 23:00. wyschliśmy. Poszłam się przebrać w moje zwyczajne ciuchy. Czkawka wskoczył na Szczerbatka ,a ja usiadłam za nim i przytuliłam się do niego. Ruszyliśmy. - Wiesz Astrid. Mógłbym tam siedzieć z tobą cały czas. - powiedział - Aż tak ci się tam podobało? - zapytałam zaciekawiona. - Nie mogłem się skupić na okolicy , bo musiałem się skupić na tobie. - powiedział. Może nie był to najromantyczniejszy tekst na świecie ,ale mi się bardzo spodobał. Dolecieliśmy na Berk. Poszłam do swojego domu ,a Czkawka do swojego. Weszłam do swojego pokoju. przebrałam w piżamę i położyłam się na łóżku. Nie mogłam zasnąć myślałam o Czkawkce. Po chwili jednak zasnełam. Skończyłąm ufff. Jakieś długie mi te opka wychodzą. A teraz wyznam wam szczerze że nie wiem co boli mnie bardziej czy zadnia twarz czy palce czy też ramiona. Dobra Branoc u mnie jest już 22:12 dnia 13. grudnia , a wy gdy to czytanie jest 14 grudnia godzina 15:00 najpóźniej 20:00. A tak wogule Napiszcie w komentarzu o której skończyliście czytać . Napiszcie : dzień, miesiąc i godzinę.Wiem że każda data będzie pewnie 14. 12 (czyli jutro) dobra Branoc padam na ziemięki ie wstaję chyba się prześpię na podłodzę. Wygodniejsze to niż moje łóżko. Smoczanoc. 11. Gdy złe rzeczy , zdarzają się dobrym ludziom. Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem rano. Przebrałem się w moje ciuchy i wyszedłem z domu wraz z Szczerbatkiem bez śniadania. Poszliśmy na plaże Thora. Usiadłem na zimnym piasku i zacząłęm myśleć. Zamknąłem oczy. Po chwili poczułem czyjąś rękę , a raczej łapę zakrywającą mi usta i przy szyi poczułem kiepsko naostrzony , ale wciąż niebezpieczny miecz. Otworzyłem oczy przerażony. Zobaczyłem rannego Szczerbatka miał ranę w lewym skrzydle ,która mocno krwawiłam - A teraz Czkawkuś pójdziesz ze mną - powiedział Dagur i pociągną mnie do swojej łodzi i zamknął w celi. - A teraz na Wyspę Berserków! - O nie... - szepnąłem do siebie. Kilka godzin później. -Panie! Dopływamy! - powiedział jeden ze sługusów Szaleńca - Przygotować więźnia do opuszczenia statku! Tylko zakujcie go tak aby nie uciekł! - powiedział uradowany Dagur. - Szczerbatek. W tobie moja nadzieja. - powtarzałem do siebie ,zmartwiony. Bałem się czy Mordka przeżył czy ktoś go znalazł i opatrzył czy kona tam w męczrniach? Perspektywa Astrid W wiosce. Szłam spokojnie z Wichurą w kierunku plaży Thora ,gdy nagle zobaczyłam Szczerbatka ledwo idącego w moim kierunku. - SZCZERBATEK!!?!? - krzyknełam przerażona i chyba wszyscy na mnie popatrzyli. Najgorsze że mama Czkawki była niedaleko ii szybko do mnie i Szczerbka podbiegła - Mordko co się stało gdzie Czkwka? Chodz trzeba cię opatrzeć W Akademi. - Śledzik wujmuj opatrunki! - krzyknełam idąc na środek Akademi. Lily podbiegła do mnie z kilkoma opatrunkami. - Co się stało? - zapytałam przerażona Lil'y.' - Nie wiem , gdzy szłam w kierunku plaży Thora zobaczyłam go i odrazu zaprowadziłam tu. - To ja pójdę sprawdzić czy sprawca nie zostawił żadnych śladów- powiedziała Lily i wskoczyła na Rosalie której skrzydło już wyzdrowiało. 15 minut później. - Znalazłam tylko tę strzałe - powiedziała smutna :Lily - Pokarz mi ją - powiedział Śledzik i zacząoglądać ją (Strzałę nie Lily) dokładnie. - Nigdy nie widziałem podobnej strzały. - Czyli niewiemy ,kto zranił Szczerbatka i nie wiemy kto porwał Czkawkę! NO POPROSTU BOSKO ! I CO MY TERAZ POWIEMY STOICKOWI?!!??! - O co chodzi? - powiedział WÓDZ. - Emmmm - powiedzieliśmy wszyscy. - Ehhh w jakie kłopoty tym razem się wpakował? - westchnął Stoick - Porwano go - powiedziałam cicho i szybko -ŻE CO?!?!?!?! - Krzyknął zdenerwowany Stoick - Wiecie przynajmnie kto to mógł być? - Niee - powiedzieliśmy wszycy chórem Stoick wyszedł. - Dobrze to przyjął. - powiedział Mieczyk. - Brat ,ale ty jesteś głupi pewnie tylko chował emocje ,a gdy wejdzie do domu zacznie rozpaczać!!!! - krzykneła na niego Szpadka. - Szpadka ma racje , on jest wodzem ,a wódz właściewie nie powinnien okazywać emocji i uczuć. - powiedziała Lily Tydzień później Perspektywa Czkawki. Właśnie prowadzą mnie na tortury codziennie przez tydzień przez dwie godziny biczują mnie i pytają czy powiem im jak tresować smoki. Odpowiedz nadal brzmi nie. W sali tortur. Dagur już chciał coś powiedzieć. - Dagur moja odpowiedz nadal brzmi NIE możemy przejść już do tortur? - powiedziałem wściekły i zmęczony. Na moim ciele nie było miejsca bez rany. Teraz cały czas biczowali mnie w stare rany. Przy każdym uderzeniu krzyczałem z bólu. Nagle przyszedł Dagur. - Chłopcy... Przedłużmymy mu tortury o ...Dwie godziny. - powiedział i zaczoł się śmiać jak psychopata. - NIE! - krzyknąłem i zacząłęm się szarpać. Wtedy jeden ze strażników uderzył mnie biczem śwerzo naostrzonym. - A i Czkawkuś zmieniamy ci cele teraz będziesz miał bliżej do tego pokoju. Cieszysz się. - powiedział i znów się zaśmiał. Po następnych dwuch godzinach sam chciałem sobie poderżnąć gardło. Zaprowadzili mnie do nowej celi. Były tam kajdany przczepione wysoko do ściany. Pewinie miałem wisieć na nich. Tak miną mi miesiąc mieciąc przemienił się w kilka miesięcy i tak nastała zima. Właśnie wróciłęm z tortur. Nagle usłyszałęm czyjeś kroki. -Czkawka - szepnąła postać- To ja Astrid - Tu... je.. jestem - ledwo powiedziałem. Oddychałem nie równo . Otworzyła celę i przytuliła. - Chodzmy z stąd - powiedziała. Wybiegliśmy z tego miejsca weszliśmy na Wichurę i polecieliśmy na Berk. Mieliśmy przed sobą dlugą drogę. Ja kierowałem smoczycą. Czułem jak Astrid podniosłą mi bluzkę i patrzyła na moje rany. Perspektywa Astrid. - O Thorze! Czkwaka... Nie bolą cię te rany?!?- powiedziałam przerażona. - Bolą i to mocno - zaśmiał się. Dotkneła kciukiem jednej z jego ran. Specjalnie niech go boli mocniej. Jeśli ból jest dla niego taki zabawny . To niech pęka ze śmiechu! On sykną z bólu cicho ,ale syknął . CHciał ukryć swo ból ,ale nie umiał. Po jego policzku spłyneła łza. Łza bólu i smutku. przytuliłam go , nieumiałam się na niego gniewać. Po kilku godzinach dotarliśmy na Berk. Wszyscy ucieszyli się na jego widok. Ale go jego matka do nas podbiegła przeraziła się. Czkawka miał straszne rany. Na twarzy i na szyji. Poszłam z nim do jego domu ,a Valka poszła do Gothi po jakąś maść która miała złagodzić ból. Po chwili przyszła z maścią. Dała ją Czkawkce i wyszła. Zdią bluzkę ,gdy nagle wyrwałam mu pudełko z maścią z ręki i zaczełam go tym smarować.Strasznie śmierdziało. - Dzięki Astrid. - powiedział i pocałował mnie w policzek. - Nie ma za co. - powiedziałam i zaczełam smarować jego plecy. - Jest za co Astrid. Poraz enty uratowałaś mi skórę. - uśmiechnął się , skończyłam go tą maścią smarować, był praktycznie cału w tej mazi. Zbliżała się północ. Zasnełam u niego w pokoju. Czując jego obecność byłam spokojna. Cieszyłam się że jest tu na Berk blisko mnie. Teraz wiem żę ja go kocham ponad życie i zrobiłabym dla niego wszystko i no pewnie on dla mnie też. Jak się podobało. Przyzna że gdy pisałam że torturują Czkawkę zama czułem jego tortury trudno się piszę o takich rzeczach. Strasznie trudno.Next jutro. PA patki. 12. Szczerbatek co ty ... Kilka miesięcy później Perspektywa Czkawki Wszystkie moje rany zagoiły się. Wstałem rano. Szczerbatka nie było. Nie ruszyło mnie to , często znikał i wracał późnym popołudniem. Zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem nad Krucze Urwisko. Tam zobaczyłem Szczerbatka. Miałem wrażenie że toczy walkę.... umyłu. Podobnie zachwywał się gdy Alfa z Sanktuarium dla żartu nim zawładała i zmuszała do różnych głupich rzeczy . Nagle się obrócił wyglądał strasznie. Zaczął podchodzić do mnie. - Szczerbatek? - zacząłęm cofać się do tyły skończyło mi się miejsce do ucieczki. Szczerbek podszedł do mnie i powalił na ziemie. Myślałem że zaraz się otrząśnie. On wysunął zęby i złapał moją rękę czułem jak łamie mi kości. -AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - krzyczałem czułem się strasznie. Walnąłem go w pysk ,a on puścił moją uwięzioną rękę. Wyglądała strasznie . Nagle złapał mnie za nogę i zaczął j mnie gryść . Bolało strasznie. Wyrwałem mu się i pobiegłem w stronę wioski pobiegłem do Akademi, tam było najbliżej. Gdy wbiegłem wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie przerażeni ,po chwili urwał mi się film. Obudziłem się w swoim domu. Obok mojego łóżka siedziela Astrid i moja matka. -Czkawka !! - krzykneły obydwie na raz i przytuliły mnie. - Co ci się stało? Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytała mnie Astrid. - Szczerbatek... - i znów urwał mi się film. Perspektywa Astrid - Że co ? Pani słyszała? - byłam strasznie zszokowana - JAk to możliwe żeby Szczerbatek - matka Czkawki była równie zszokowana - Gdy się obudzi porozmawiam z nim - powiedziałam, jego matka zeszła na dół ,a ja zostałam obok Czkawki. Po około godzinie obudził się. - Astrid? Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał - No w swoim pokoju. - zaśmiałam się Perspektywa Czkawki Zaśmiałem się wraz z nią. - Zemdlałem prawda? Ile leżałem? - zapytałem. - Jakieś 3 może 4 godziny. - uśmiechnęła się. - Co ci zrobił Szczerbatek? - Z skąd wiesz że to Szczerbatek? - zdziwiłem się. - Jakąś godzinę temu obudziłeś się na chwilę i zdążyłeś odpowiedzieć na to jedno pytanie: Kto ci to zrobił. -powiedziała. - Ehh tak więc rano gdy się obudziłem i zobaczyłem że Szczerbka nie ma . Zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłęm nad Krucze Urwisko i tam go spotkałem. Był kompletnie dziki. Zaatakował mnie i złamał mi rękę , miałem wrażenie że próbował mnie zabić potem złąpał mmnie za nogę i... - Czkawka ,a propo twojej nogi to... - perwała mi Astrid i jagby sama sobie przerwała. Odkryłem koc przy nogach. Do co zobaczyłem mnie załamało zamiast jednej nogi miałem metalową proteze. Astrid przytuliła mnie. Po chwili przyszła moja mama. - Czkawka? Jak się czujesz? - powiedziała cicho. - Dobrze. - powiedziałem równie cicho. Przytuliła mnie . Potem wyszła. - Astrid ile tu siedziałaś przyznaj się! - powiedziałem niespodziewanie. - Emmm... - 3 - 4 godziny? - powiedziałem śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Tak jakoś szybko zleciało. - powiedziała zakłopotana. - A jak jeszcze raz mnie tak przestraszysz to niebędę taka miła. I też ci dołożę. A teraz idę. Trzeba się zająć Szczerbatkiem. - powiedziała ,po czym wstała i duła już przy drzwiach mojego pokoju. - Astrid nie! - wyskoczyłem z łóżka jak z procy i złapałem ją za nadgarstek - Nigdzie nie idziesz. Nigdy sobie nie wybacze jeśli coś ci zrobi. - To co chcesz zrobić? Chyba nie będziesz czekał aż raczy się otrząsnąć? - prychneła i popatrzyła na mnie - Na Thora powiedz że nie zgadłam. - No niestety zgadłaś. - powiedziałem - Czkawka, a co jeśli zaatakuję wioskę? - odparła - Ehh.. Będę musiał go wtedy .... - niedałem rady tego powiedzieć. - CZkawka nie gadaj tak. A teraz chodz.- powiedział i pociągneła mnie w stronę wyjścia. - Ale gdzie? - powiedziałem , a ona nadal mnie ciągneła do lasu. - Jak to gdzie? Nad Krucze Urwisko. - powiedziała - Astrid ty już kompletnie zwariowalaś. On zabije nas bez wachania! - Krzyknąłęm - Trudno. Nie pozwolę abyś wpadł mi w depresję bo sraciłeś najlepszego przyjaciela! - powiedziała stanowczo. Nic nie powiedziałem. Szliśmy dalej . Doszliśmy do Kruczego Urwiska. - Astrid stój. Patrz . - powiedziałem.m - Na co widzę tylko zniszczone Urwisko i Szczerbatka. - Przyjrzyj się jego ogonowi. - Zaraz. On nie ma lotki. - powiedziała - To teraz obaj jesteście kalekami> - To nie było śmieszne. - wkurzyłem się trochę - Zostań tu. Zeszłem do Szczerbka. Odwrócił się do mnie , wyciągnąłem rękę ku mojemu zdziwieniu przyłożył przyszczek do niej. - Wróciłeś Mordko? - zapytałem a on pomachał głową twierdząco. Przytuliłem go i wróciłem do Astrid. Wszyscy troje wróciliśmy do wioski. Astrid poszła do swojego domu a ja swojego. Położyłem się spać. 13. Dla przyjaciela wszystko. Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się o północy. Zobaczyłem wychodzącego Szczerbatka. - A pan to dokąd się wybiera? - powiedziałem zaspanym głosem. Nie raczył obdarzyć mnie nawet spojrzeniem. Westchnąłem , po czym wstałem i w piżamie pobiegłem za Mordką. (Piżama Czkawki = Spodnie do kolan. brak bluzki ). Było zimno ,ale ja chciałem zapobiec kolejnemu szaleństwu. Nie chcę ,aby skrzywdził kogoś jeszcze. Pewnie gdy mnie ludzie w wiosce zobaczą ,będą gadać : " A nie mówiliśmy. Smoki to bestie stworzone do gruchotania kości i zabijania ". 'Nie pozwolę na to.' Zaraz co on robi? Kłania się? Przecierz to on jest alfą! Nic nie rozumiem. - Czkawka? - powiedział jakiś głos. - Aaaaaa....strid. Coo tyyy tuuu robisz? - powiedziałem. Troszkę mnie przestraszyła. - Wracaj do wioski. - Chyba cię coś...Nigdzie nie idę - powiedziała stanowczo. - Nienawidzę cię wiesz? - powiedziałem sarkastycznie. - Wiem. - odparła poczym mnie pocałowała - a teraz trzeba zająć się Szczerbatkiem. Westchnąłem, po czym zeszłem na dół do Mordki. - Szczerbatek! - powiedziałem , on odwrócił się do mnie. Znów te oczy. Ciarki przebiegły mnie po całym ciele. Zaczął zbliżać się do mnie i szykować pocisk. Zacząłem się cofać. - Emm.... Astrid topór!!!! Ona rzuciła mi topór a ja walnąłem go płaską stronią. Warknął i strzelił ,ale nie twafił we mnie... - Czkawka.... - krzyneła ledwym głosem Astrid. Pobiegłem do mniej. Leżała na ziemi i ciężko oddychała. - Astrid... Chodz, zaniosę cię do Gothi - powiedziałem , po czymy zwiąłem ją na ręce. - Czkawka... wiesz że jest pierwsza rano? - powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie jak na wariata. - Wiem... A wiesz że ja zawsze przylatwałem do Gothi o północy zawsze gdy byłem ranny. Pod domem Gothi Zapukałem w drzwi. Otworzyła staruszka. - Gothi ,Astrid dostała pociskiem od Szczerbatka. Szamanka przeraziła się. Pokazała ,abym położył Astrid na łóżku. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i wyszedłem. Poszedłem do domu Śledzika i zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzył mi i powiedział : - Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? Jest druga nad ranem - powiedział zaspany -Musisz mi pomóc.... chodz o Szczerbka - powiedziałem mu co i jak. Poszliśmy jeszcze po Sączysmarka i ruszyliśmy w kierunku Kruczego Urwiska. -Czkawka ,myślisz że to jakiś rodzaj chipnozy? -zapytał Smark. Naprawde ciągle mnie zadziwia. - Nie wiem. Takie zachowanie widziałem tylko w Sanktuarium ,gdy alfa.... NO TAK ALFA! Gdzieś wpobliżu musi być Oszołomostrach! - powiedziałem - Śledzik idz po smoka i sprawdz czy nie ma wielkiego smoka w okolicy. - Emm dobra. - powiedział i ruszył w kierunku wioski. - Czkawka ty wiesz że jesteśmy w piżamach? - powiedział Smark. - Sączysmark to jest nasz najmniejszy problem. - powiedziałem obojętnie. Po chwili dotarliśmy Urwiska. - Jaki mamy plan. - zapytał Sączysmark - Obezwładnić ,nie zabić - powiedziałem - Idziemy . Ty zajdz go od tyłu i postaraj przygwoźdźić do ziemi. A ja się zajmę resztą. Jeśli wrócił mu rozum będzie łatwiej. Smark przytakną i ruszyliśmy Wyszstko szło po naszej myśli gdy nagle Szczerbek wyrwał się Smarkowi. I to Smark teraz był przygworzddzony do ziemi. Walnąłem Szczerbatka z całej siły pięścią . Był wściekły. Zaczął strzelać we mnie. Obijałem ataki. Rzucił się na mnie ,a ja nie zdążyłem uciec. Dyszał . Czułem jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Wyciągnąłem rękę. Przyłżył pysk. Wróciliśmy do wioski. Zbliżała się 6 rano. Poszedłem do domu ,przebrałem i poszedłem do Gothi. Astrid akurat wychodziła. - Czujesz się lepiej? - zapytałem - Taaa.. - powiedziała jakby smutna. - Dobrze. Wracamy do wioski? - Tak. Spędziłem z Astrid cały dzień wygłupialiśmy się i śmialiśmy. Rozeszliśmy się do domów. I poszedłem spać. Mam nadzieję że się podobało. 14. Głupie zabawy Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem rano. Znaczy nie rano tylko około 10:30. Przebrałem się i wyszedłem, gdy ludzie zobaczyli mnie, zasypali mnie pytaniami. Ciągle pytani mnie co się stało z moją nogą . Odpowiedz ciągle brzmiała : Nic takiego. Po setnym pytaniu nie wytzałemrzymałem. - Dajcie mi święty spokój! - krzyknąłem i pobiegłem do lasu. Szczerbatek biegł za mną. Po chwili wsiadłem na niego i poleciałem na Wyspę ( Ta wyspa z rozdziału 10. ) Sulini. Weszłem w tamtą jaskinie i usiadłem przed źródłem.Położyłem się na ziemi i westchnąłem. - Szczerbatek. Wiesz... zastanawiam się czy powrót na Berk był dobrym pomysłem.... Nie Czkawka ! Powrót był dobrym pomysłem, nawet nie myśl że jest inaczej. Tyle rzeczy zmieniło się na lepsze gdy wróciłem na Berk. Mam cudowną dziewczynę , fajnych przyjaciół. Wow nazwałaem Smarka przyjacielem.... Gdyby kilka lat temu by mi powiedziany że nazwe Sączysmarka przyjacielem ,powiedziałbym że zwariował. Heh. - Szczerbo trącił mnie w ramie swoim pyszczkiem - Tak, tak... To wszystko dzięki tobie. Wstałem i zdiąłem buty i koszulkę. Wskoczyłem do wody przyczym ochlapałem Szczerbola. Długo się nie wynurzałem ,ale Szczerbatek z tego nie robił . Wiedział że umiem pięć minut pod wodą wytrzymać. Po upływie sześciu minut wynurzyłem się. - Wooo .... Szczerbek chyba mam nowy rekord? - powiedziałem radośnie. Kaszląłem. Zanurkowałem znowu. Perspektywa Astrid - No wkońcu. Szczerbek gdzie Czkawka? - powiedziałam zdziwiona. Podeszłam do jeziorka. Nagle na powierzchni wody pojawiły się bąbelki powietrzne ( nie nikt nie pierdną :D ). - A... Astrid - kasłał chyba troche przykrztusił się wodą. - Co ty robiłeś? - zaśmiałam się. - Rekordy biłem - też się zaśmiał. - Taaak? A jaki jest twój rekord w strzymaniu oddechu? Hmm? - zapytałam. - Około sześciu minut... - zatkało mnie. No nie źle. - To co? Wchdzisz do wody czy mam ci pomóc? - Nie trzeba sama potrafie wejść. Daj mi chwilę przbiorę się w strój kąpielowy. - powiedziałam i zaczełam odchwić do jednej z jaskiń. Złapał mnie za noge ,przez co wpadłam do wody. - Czkawka!!!! Ojj wkurzyłam się. - Teraz nie musisz się przebierać- zaśmiał się. - Zabiję cię - powiedziałam i podtopiłam go zanim zdąrzył złapać powietrze. Niestety jest ode mniej silniejszy. Nie dałam rady długo go przytrzynać pod wodą. ZAnurkował niżej i wziąłem mnie na ramiona, dosłownie. Wychylił się do tyłu i moja głowa była pod wodą. Nie mam czasu potem dokończe.. ten sam rozdział Perspektywa Czkawki Pociągneła mnie za włosy aby się podnieść, gdy już siedziała na moich ramionach zrzuciłem ją. - Czkawka!! Lepiej uciekaj bo nie przeżyjesz!!!!!! - powiedziała wynurzając się. Szybko zyskoczyłem z wody , a ona za mną. Złapała swój topór i zaczeła mnie ganiać. Rzuciła toporem w moją strone ,ale trafiło metr nade mną w drzewo. Próbowała złapać topór. Nie udało jej się. Po chwili przygwoździłem ją do drzewa. - I co teraz? Bez toporu nie jesteś już taka zadziorna? - powiedziałem trzymając ją mocniej ,żeby nie uciekła ,a co najważniejsze nie próbowała dalej mnie zabić :) . - Puść mnie CzkawkaAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - krzykneła tak głośno że póściłem ją i złapałem za uszy. Odchrząkneła. - Z toporem ,czy bez jestem niebezpieczna. - powiedziała uśmiechnięta - Wszystko okey? - Skoro nie ogluchłem... To wszystko w porządku - zaśmiałem się ,a Astrid ze mną. Siedzieliśmy na przeciw siebie po turecku i rozmawialiśmy. Z każdą chwilą tonąłęm w jej pięknych błękkitnych oczach. Astrid obejrzała się za siebie ,bo myślała że za nią jest coś ciekawego na co się patrze. Zaśmiałem się. - Na co ty się tak patrzyłeś? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Na ciebie - powiedziałem po czym zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Nic nie powiedziała podeszła do mnie i pocałowała mnie. - Czekaj idę zdjąć twój topór... ok? Perspektywa Astrid - Oki. - powiedziałam wesoło. Wziełam patyk i zaczełam rysować nim różne wzorki. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę Spatł z drzewa..... i gałąź spadła na niego. Zaśmiał się. Ja z nudów zaczełam nucić pod nosem piosenkę: Here I am - this is me There's no where else on Earth ''I'd rather be'' Here I am - it's just me and you. And ''tonight we make our dreams '' come true It's a new world - It'sa new start It's alive with the beating of young hearts It's a new day - It's a new plan I've been waiting for you Here I Am (...) ( ''Link do piosenki :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_Da-9KHwn0&index=30&list=PLHhb_HXnelQ0DW2HjsRB6t2MPKGe9kWQh ) - Co tam sobie nucisz? - zapytał zaciekawiony Czkawka. Ja aż podskoczyłam. - Ja? Nic? - powiedziałam udając że nie wiem o co mu chodzi. - Mnie nie oszukasz. Słyszałem cię. - zaczerwieniłam się . Było mi tak strasznie głupio. - No co ślicznie śpiewasz. Spojrzałam na niego jak na głupka. - Co? - spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. - Przecierz wiem że okropnie śpiewam ... To po kłamiesz? -Masz strasznie niską samoocene wiesz? - zaśmiał się. Przerwaliśmy temat mojego śpiewu i rozmawialiśmy o czymś.... '''Tylko o czym? Nie wiem ... Nie słucham , zapatrzona jestem w niego i te jego mięśnie.' Perspektywa Czkwki To się robi nudne. Gadam do siebie ,a ona co chwile : "yhm". -Astrid , Dagur właśnie zabił Wichurę! - krzyknąłęm żeby brzmiało realistycznie. A ona - Yhm... Wziąłem moją bluzkę i but ,nałożyłem go i wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka , ten poleicał w kierunku Berk.Nałożyłem bluzkę. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Astrid, ale nie na Wichurze tylko siedzącą za mną na Szczerbku ( creepy co nie? ). - Ładnie to tak uciekać bez porzegnania? - powiedziała obrażona. - To nie trzeba było się tak na mnie gapić ,tylko słuchać. -powiedziałem obojętnie i odwróciłem się tak aby widzieć to co przedemną a nie za mną. - Ojj no nie bądz taki Czkawkuś - powiedziała Astrid, odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na nią jak na kompletną świruskę. Nawet Szczerbek się na nią popatrzył.' Czy on nazwała mnie "Czkawuś".... ciekawe i dziwne.' - Astrid... Dobrze się czujesz? - powiedziałem . Spojrzała na mnie pytająco. - Nazwałaś mnie "Czkawkuś". - O Thorze serio tak powiedziałam? - powiedziała śmiejąc się. - Tak - Też zacząłem się śmiać. Po jakimś czasie wskoczyła na Wichurę i zaczeliśmy się ścigać .Doleciałem pierwszy. Odprowadziłem Asti do domu i potem pokierowałem się do swojego. Miałem nadzieję że nikogo nie zastane bo jest już dosyć późno ( 22:30 ) - Czkawka. Gdzie byłeś? - zapytała mnie matka. Aż podskoczyłem. - Ja? No wiesz... Tu i tam... no wiesz... - powiedziałem zakłopotany. - Nie nie wiem. Czkawka. Znikasz na cały dzień. Wracasz około 23.00 i jeszcze nie umiesz się wytłumaczyć! - powiedziala zdenerwowana. Zacząłem się cofać do wyjścia. - A ty dokąd? Do swojego pokoju. Jutro dokończymy te rozowe. Według rozkazu poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Perspektywa Valki (Czkawka podsłuchuje) - Val wszystko w porządku?- zapytał zdziwiony Stoick -Nie. Nie zauważyłeś że nasz syn wraca tak późno ,a rano wychodzi najwcześniej jak tylko można?! - powiedziała wściekła - Spokojnie ,przecierz widziałaś co się dzieje. Niedawno stracił noge... - zaczął - Nie Stoick. On coś ukrywa ,a TY się dowiesz co! - powiedziałam , a prawie krzyknąłam. - Valka czy ty siebie słyszysz? Niedość że chcesz wmieszać się w życie Czkawki to jeszcze chcesz żebym ci pomógł? - powiedział zszokowany Stoick. Nic nie odpowiedziałam poszłam do pokoju i położyłam się spać. Perspektywa Czkawki CO jej się stało? NO poprostu bosko. Matka chce mnie szpiegować! Dobrze przynajmniej ojcu jeszcze tak nie odwaliło.' Wtedy w porcie oni mnie chyba nie słuchali ,gdy mówiłem że spotykam się z Astrid. Ehh no trudno.' Z tymi myślami w głowie zasnąłem. Czy Valka naprawde będzie szpiegować swojego syna? A może Stoick ją powstrzyma? Tego odwiecie się w następnym rozdziale. 15. Urodziny. cz 1. Wesoło 3 lata później Perspektywa Czkawki 'T''e 3 lata... Czy coś się przez ten czas działo? Nie i dobrze '''. Flaki z olejem. Plan mojego dnia wyglądał zwykle tak: 1. Wstać 2. Przeżyć 3. Pujść spać I tak przez 1095 dni. ''' Wstałem dziś późno , przebrałem się w moje codzienne ciuchy i zeszłem na dół na śniadanie. '''Zaraz... zaraz jest 11:55 ,a nawet Szczerbek mnie nie obudził? Dziwne. - Cześć mamo. - powiedziałem radośnie. - Cześć śpiochu. - przywitała się równie radośnie. - Śpiochu? Śpiochem się jest gdy ktoś śpi do 10:00 a zaraz jest 12:00 ja to już jestem leniem - powiedziałem po czym zaśmiałem się. - Tak , może i masz racje - zaśmiała się Wyszedłem i odrazu wszedłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem na wyspę Sulini. Usiadłem przy źródle. Nagle zawiał wiatr. - Cześć Astrid. - powiedziałem nie oglądając się w tył - Cześć. - uśmiechneła się i przytuliła do mnie.' Nie zaraz ona nie uśmiechneła się bo była uśmiechnięta ,tylko pogłębiła uśmiech.' '- '''Co wy wszyscy tacy wesoli? - '''ja już naprawde czuję się niezręcznie.' - Nie wiem , tak po prostu. A tak w ogóle to wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Walnąłem się ręką w czoło. - To dlatego. Dobra co wymyślili? - powiedziałem ,a Astrid udała że nie wie o co chodzi. - Asti. To oczywiste. skoro nawet moja matka nie złożyła mi życzeń urodzinowych ,to znaczy że szykują jakąś niespodziankę. - Ehhh, dobra powiem ci ,ale nie wiesz tego ode mnie jasne - uśmiechnąłem się - Był plan żeby urządzić ci impreze urodzinową w twierdzy. Wieczorem miałam cię poszukać i powiedzieć że ojciec czeka na ciebie w twierdzy bardzo wkurzony... No i ty miałeś wejść do twierdzy ,miałeś się zdziwić i zaczeło by się przyjęcie.A gdybyś nie był taki mądry wszystko poszło by zgodnie z moim planem! - Twoim? Astrid... przecierz wiesz że nie lubie imprez. - powiedziałem i popatrzyłem na nią uśmiechnięty. - Nie no wszystko jest dziś przeciwko mnie. Nawet nie wiesz ile musziałam nałazić się za twoim ojcem ,aby się wkońcu zgodził!- zaczeła narzekać. - Astrid uspokuj się - pocałowałem ją i jak na zawołanie uspokojiła się. Cały dzień spędziłem z Astrid . Po chwili postanowiliśmy wracać na Berk. Co się działo w twierdzy dowiecie się w drugiej części. 15. Urodziny cz.2 Prezent ,lecz nie dla mnie. ( Chyba nie pisałam że Szczerbek ma teraz szczuczną lotkę ) Byliśmy w połowie drogi na Berk. - Czkawka. Gdy wejdziemy do twierdzy możesz udać zaskoczonego? - zapytała mnie Astrid - Mogę spróbować. Ale nawet gdybym się nie dowiedział to bym tylko uśmiechnął się i powiedziął dzienki.- powiedziałem. Dolecieliśmy ,wraz z Astrid weszliśmy do twierdzy, udałem zaskoczonego i zaczeła się impreza. Nawet mi się podobało. Wypiłem z jedną butelkę piwa. Dziwnie się czułem , pewnie dlatego że nigdy wcześniej nie piłem. Ale Mieczyk i Smark to wypili z 6-7 butelek. Masakra. Na jednym ze stołów stały prezenty, na początku nie wierzyłem że to dla mnie. Na oko stało tam z 15 prezentów, ale było ich około 30 , straszne. Nie wiedziałem co jest w środku i co z tym wszystkim zrobie. Impreza skończyła się o 21:00. Prawie wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Astrid też miała już iść. Ale jej nie pozwoliłem. - Astrid... chcesz się przejść ? - zapytałem - Jasne czemu nie. - odpowiedziała zdziwiona moją propozycją. Doszliśmy nad klify. Usiedliśmy i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać. Gadaliśmy tak z godzine. Astrid wstała i powiedziała: - Czkawka jestem już strasznie śpiąca, możemy już wracać? - zapytała , na szczęście czekając na odpowiedz. Też wstałem. -Chwilę - uklęknąłem - Astrid Hofferson... Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną? - TAK! - powiedziała uradowana , ja wstałem i nałożyłem na jej palec pierścionek , przytuliła mnie i wyszeptała - Kocham cię Czkawka. - Ja też cię kocham - powiedziałem. Wracaliśmy do wioski uśmiechnięci ,trzymając się za ręce. Odprowiadziłem ją pod jej dom i wróciłem do swojego. Spodziewałem się że rodzice jeszcze nie śpią, więc wszedłem i miałęm nadzieje że nie zwrócą na mnie uwagi, ale się myliłem. - Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał tata. Ta on nigdy się nie patyczkował. - Z Astrid - powiedziałem i chciałem pójść do pokoju ,ale nie ... Teraz dopiero zaczyna się przesłuchanie. - A co taki szczęśliwy. Rozumiem że przyjęcie się podobało,a jesteś coś za szczęśliwy- zaśmiała się moja mama. - A tak jakoś - kłamie. Narazie niech nie wiedzą ,że się ośwadczyłem Astrid. Bo po co? Zaraz ogłoszą to całej woisce i spokoju nie będzie. Poszedłem do pokoju. Tornado chyba tędy przeszło wszystko do góry nogami, dosłownie i w przenośni. Uśmiech odrazu uciek mi z twarzy. Wziąłem się za sprzątanie. Zmęczony położyłem się na łóżku i zasnołem. Rano Obudziłem się o 7:30 .Nie wygodnie mi się spało, pewnie dlatego że zasnołem w swoich ciuchach a nie w piżamie. Zjadłem jabko i wyszedłem wraz z Szczerbatkiem z domu. Zobaczyłem Astrid wsiadającą na Wichure. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbka i zanim wystartowały znalazłem się obok nich. - Cześć - powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. - Gdzie lecimy? - zapytałem zaciekawiony. - Chciałam zrobić kilka kółek wokół Berk ,ale możęmy polecieć na Wyspę Sulini. - powiedziała. Wystartowaliśmy. Dolecieliśmy szybciej niż zwykle. Wszedliśmy do jaskini wyszliśmy z drugiej strony wyspy i usiedliśmy przy klifie. Ja usiadłem po turecku. Smoki zaczeły się bawić. My milczeliśmy. - Czemu milczymy? - zapytała Astrid śmiejąc się. - Nie wiem - powiedziałem i też się zaśmiałem. Wyprostwałem nogi tak ,żeby zwisały mi z klifu. Astrid położyła się na ziemi i oparła głowe o moje nogi. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Kocham cię wiesz? - powiedziała przerywając tę ciszę dzwoniącą w uszach. - Wiem ,ale myślę że ja cię bardziej kocham - powiedziałem. - Też masz wrażenie że ta cisza jest coraz głośniejsza ,czy mi poprostu odwala? - powiedziała - Chyba ci odwala - zaśmiałem się ,a pożałowałem walneła mnie w brzuch. - Tak? Ale to nie ja wymyśliłam latanie na smokach - uśmiechneła się i wróciła do leżenia na moich nogach. - No co ? Ale teraz cisza nie dzwoni w uszach bo nie jest cicho. - Teraz podbiegł Szczerbek i Wichura. - To co... wyścigi , kto pierwszy na Berk ? - posłała mi chytry uśmieszek. -Okey. Ale wiesz że i tak nie masz szans? - powiedziałem - WIem, ale zawsze warto próbować. A i jeszcze jedno kiedy ogłosimy że jesteśmy zaręczeni? - zapytała. Zastanowiłem się chwilę. - Myślę że za tydzień lub dwa. Co ty na to? - odpowiedziałe na jej pytanie. - Może być..... START! - i ruszyła , popędziłem za nią. Tym razem wygrała. Muszę wraz z Szczerbkiem przyzwyczajić do tej lotki. On się już przyzwyczjił ,ale loty będą teraz inne.Po 20 minutach dolecieliśmy na Berk. Perspektywa Astrid (P.S Astrid jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Szpadki) Poszłamdo mojego domu. Po dziesięciu minutach ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyłam - Cześć Szpadka - powiedziałam uśmiechnięta. - Hejka. Co robisz? - powiedziała i usiadłyśmy na kanapie. Gdałyśmy jakieś pół godziny. - Astrid czemu chowasz ciągle prawą rękę - powiedziała i zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Nie chowam! - Też zaczełam się śmiać. - To pokarz ją - pobladłam.' A czemu? Bo na prawej ręce mam pierścionek zaręczynowy od Czkawki.' Nie pokazałam ręki. - Po co? - Szpadka nie wytrzymała i złapała moją rękę i przyciągneła tak,aby ją widzieć. Gdy zobaczyła pierścionek , zrobiła strasznie wielkie oczy. - Wow ... Astrid . Czkawka ci się ośwadczył ? Kiedy? I czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? PRzecierz jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! - powiedziała i zaczełą gestykulować. Ja się zaśmiałam. - Tak. Wczoraj. BO ustaliłam z Czkawką że za tydzień, dwa to ogłosimy - powiedziałam i sama się w swoich odpowiedziach pogubiłam, ale Szpadka jakoś załapała. - Szpadka ,ale masz nikomu nie mówić. Okey? - Oki. Ja muszę już spadać. Pa patki - przytuliła mnie i wyszła. Zgłodniałam więc zaczełam smarzyć sobie ryby (dwie). Gdy akurat skończyła smarzyć, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Cześć Czkawka - powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w policzek. - Cześć. A co tu tak pachnie? - zapytał. - A ryba - zaśmiałam się - Chcesz jedną? - Jeśli mogę... - uśmiechną się i usiadł przy stole. Poszłam do kuchni po rybę i podałam mu ( na talerzu :D ). Zjedliśmy rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym. - Czkawka. Szpadka wie... - Powiedziałaś jej? - Nie. Poprostu starałam się ukryć ,ale ona zaczła się dopytywać no i pociągleła moją rękę i zaczełą się pytać. Ale obiecała mi że nikomu nie powie. - Ehh. Oby dotrzymała słowa. -westchnął. Minął tydzień. Powiedziałem ojcu tym że jestem zaręczony z Astrid. 16. Ślub. Perspektywa Astrid (Czkawka jest wodzem) Mineło kilka miesięcy. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień w którym zostane żoną Czkawki. Strasznie się stresowałam. Właśnie przebierałam się w suknie. Była ona cudowna. ( Jak będzie możliwość wstawie wygląd sukni As) Pomagała mi Szpadka i Valka. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała mnie Szpadka układając mi fryzurę. - Nie wiem. Jestem zestresowana ,ale i szczęśliwa. - powiedziałam - Auu! - Przepraszam nie chciałam - powiedziała Szpadka szybko. Valka poprawiała suknie i nic nie mówiła. Po 10 minutach byłam gotowa. Suknia była idealnie ułżona ,a moje włosy rozpuszczone i lekko podkręcone.Cała uroczystość odbywała się w twierdzy. Przysięga małżeńska i pocałunek. Teraz jestem już żoną najcudowniejszego mężczyzny na świecie - Czkawki. Potem odbyło się przyjęcie. Trwało one do białego rana (4:30) wszyscy zmęczeni wróciliśmy do domów. Z Czkawką mieszkaliśmy w jego domu ,a jego rodzice przeprowadzili się do innego. Zasnął odrazu a ja nie potrafiłam. Choć byłam straszliwie zmęczona. Rozpierała mnie radość. Jednak o 5:00 zasnełam. Obódziłam się o około 8:30. Znaczy nie ja się sama obódziłam tylko obódził mnie piękny zapach smażonej ryby. Wstałam i zszedłam na dół. - Cześć śpiąca królewno. Już na nogach? - zapytał i pocałował mnie w policzek. - Tak, a co tam pichcisz? - zapytałam i zaburczało mi w brzuchu. - Rybę - powiedział krótko. Usiadłam przy stole ,a on postawił talerz z usmażoną rybą na stole i usiadł na przeciwko mnie. (..) Dokończe potem. Dwa rozdziały ... uh sweet Czkawka i Astrid małżeństwem . musze kończyć branocka Gdy zjedliśmy Czkawka musiał pójść do wioski, troszkę nudno i cicho tu, ale tylko troszkę w końcu w domu mamy smoki. -Szczerbatek ,Wichurka! - zawołałam smoki ciągnąc dwa wielkie kosze ryb. Wichurka zwieła się do jedzenia ,a Szczerbatek ewidentnie na coś czekał. Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. Po chwili Wichura skończyła i dopiero wtedy Szczerbatek zaczął jeść. Zaśmiałam się. - Cześć - powiedział ciepły męski głos. - Z czego się śmiejemy? - Ze Szczerbatka. - powiedziałam. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Czekał całe dziesięć minut ,aż Wichura zje i dopiero zaczął jeść. - To się dżentelmen znalazł - Czkawka zaśmiał się , a ja z nim. - Dużo masz do załatwienia w wiosce? - zapytałam i uśmiechnełam się do niego. - Trochę - powiedział i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Nic powiedziałam ,ale pocałowałam go w policzek - Ja muszę już iść - powiedział i znaszycch twarzy zniknął uśmiech - Pa. - Pa . - powiedziałam cicho kiedy wychodził. - Wichurka lecimy gdzieś. Nagle przybiegł Szczerbatek i zaczął się łaśić. - Co też chciałbyś wybrać się na lot? Przepraszam Szczerbatek ,ale będziesz musiał poczekać na Czkawkę. - powiedziałam ,a Szczerbatek warknął na mnie - Ej jak ci nie pasuje to idz ,teraz do Czkawki ,ale i tak powie ci że wieczorem. Chodz Wichurka. Wybrałam się z Wichurką na krótki lot ( czytaj 7 godzinny lot ). Była 17:50 ,właśnie weszłam do domu. I dałam smokom coś do jedzenia. Byłam strasznie głodna ,poszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam trzy zwkłe kanapki. Zjadłam jedną i usiadłam na kanapie. Po chwili sięgnełam po książkę leżącą na stoliku i zaczełam ją czytać. Po chwili do domu wszedł Czkawka. - Cześć kochanie - powiedział i pocałował mnie w usta. - Cześć - odpowiedziałam ,odkładając książkę. - Jesleś głodny? Uśmiechnął się ,a ja poszłam po kanapki. Podałam mu talerz z kanapkami i usiadłam obok niego. Gdy zjadł, pocałowałam go w policzek i poszłam do sypialni. Byłam strasznie zmęczona. Przebrałam się w piżame , usiadłam na łóżku i przykryłam kocem. Po chwili przyszedł Czkawka, położył się obok mnie. Przysunełam się do niego i położyłam głowe na jego klace piersoiwej. Pocałował mnie w szyję i zaczął schodzić niżej . Spędziliśmy razem szaloną noc. 17. :D (4 lata później) Perspektywa Czkawki Jestem szczęśliwy jutro są urodziny moich kochanych dzieci - Stephanie i Revena (czyt. Stefani i Riven ). Są bliźniakami. Jutro kończą 3 lata. Stephanie jak zwykle jest gdzieś w lesie bawi się ze smokami ,a Reven bawi się z kolegami. Nie wiem jak oni wstają o 6:00 ,ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Mówili że niechcą przyjęcia. Jedyna rzecz w której się zgodzili. Reven jest podobny do Astrid ,tylko ma oczy po mnie, a Stephanie jest podobna do mnie tylko że ma niebieskie oczy. Dwa różne bachory ja nadal nie wierze że są bliźniakami Perspektywa Stephanie Siedziałam w Kruczym Urwisku, ze mną był wujek Szczerbatek i kilka pisklaków Koszmara Ponocnika. Nie lubie towarzystwa ludzi, zwłaszcza żę mnie nikt nie lubi. Jestem totalnym przeciwieństwem Revena , on nie lubi smoków i jest popularny ,a ja uwielbiam smoki i jestem strasznie nielubiana. A dotego mam dar ,czy też talent o którym wiedzą tylko smoki i ja. Tylko ja na całym Archipelagu potrafie mówć mową smoczą. - Szczerbatku? Lecimy na Smoczą wyspę - zapytałam smoka ,a on pomachał głową przecząco. - To możę wracasmy do wioski? A teraz to się zgodził ! No błagam no! Odstawiłam Szczerbatka do domu i poszłam do Smoczej Akademii ,była nieużywana od wielu lat ,ale mój brat często spędzał tam czas z przyjaciółmi. Zack ma bląd włosy i piwne oczy... Jest mega urooooooczyyy. Dobra dalej. Bill jest blądynem i ma brązowe oczy ,a i jest kompletnym debilem, co chwila się namnie patrzy gdy jestem niedaleko( krew Smarka) . Jake ma rude włosy i błękitne oczy. Perspektywa Revena Wraz z moimi kumplami gramy w piłkę. Zack jest najlepszy ,a ja drugi najlepszy. Jake i Bill są kiepscy ,ale da się grać. - Zack do mnie - krzyknąłem i strzeliłem bramkę - Goooooooooooool !!!!!! - Suuuuuper - cieszyłem że razem z Zackiem - 3:1. A ten jeden punkt to tylko dla zachęte. - Czekajcie Steph! Wyłaź z tamtąd - krzyknąłem ,a zza skał wyszła moja siostra. Ona jest niemożliwa.- Czemu nas szpiegujesz - Nie szpieguje was! Poprostu patrze jak wygrywacie. Nie mogę? - Nie no nie wytrzymam z nią. Nagle wszedł Szczerbatek i popchnął nas w kierunku wyjścia. Stephanie wskoczyła na niego. - Wsiadasz czy idziesz na piechotę? - zapytała , ja tylko westchnąłem i usiadłem za siostrą. - Nie chcę umierać. - pisnołem do siebie Wystartowaliśmy i po chwili byliśmy już pod domem. Zjedliśmy kolację i poszliśmy do swoich pokoi ,zasnąłem natychmiast. Mam nadzieję żę się podobało. Przepraszam za orty 18. Trzecie Urodziny. cz.1 Poranek Perspektywa Stephanie Wstaałam rano. Wyszłam z domu bez śniadania. Cała wioska jeszcze spała. Poszłąm w kierunku kruczego urwiska. Usiadłam na kamieniu i rysowałam patykiem Nocną Furię. Gdy nagle usłyszałam jakiś głos - Kim jesteś - powiedział głos - Stephanie - powiedziałam niepewnie - Stephanie? - zapytał głos i rzuciła się na mnie młoda.... NOCNA FURIA!!!!! Zaczeła mnie lizać po twarz. - Czy ja cię znam? - zapytałam lekko przestraszona. - To ja Strzała ! - zeszła ze mnie i usiadła naprzeciwko mnie. - Strzała! - Krzyknełam i przytuliłam ją. - Tęskniłam! - Obiecałam że wróce w twoje ,któreś urodzny! - powiedziała i znów polizała mnie - Chodz do wioski , ciekawe czy ktoś cie pamięta - powiedziałam i poszłyśmy do wioski , zbliżała się 8:00. W wiosce. -Tato!!!! - krzyknełam - Co się stało Stephanie? - zapytał. - Chodz zobacz!!- powiedziałam i pociągnełam go do lasu - Stephanie , gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz? - zapytał zdziwiony ojciec . Nagle zatrzymałam się. - Strzała!! - krzyknełam!! -Strzała? Nagle wyskoczyła Nocna Furia i .... Szczerbatek. -Strzała wróciła? - powiedział tata i uśmiechnął się do mnie i Szczerbka . - Tato?Mogę zatrzymać Strzałę? - Jasne. Tylko mama musi się zgodzić. - powiedział tata. - Aha. Czyli nie mogę zatrzymać jej? - powiedziałam smutna. - A może się zgodzi ? Nie sądzisz. - powiedział próbując mnie pocieszyć. - Ja muszę już iść do wioski ,a ty idz do domu ze Strzałą i zapytaj mamy. W domu -Mamo!!!!! - Co się stało? - powiedziała mama - Mogę zatrzymać Strzałę? - zapytałam. - Że co!?! Strzała?! - krzykneła zszokowana. - PROSZĘĘĘ!!!!!!!!!! - błagałam - Ehhh no dobrze... - westchneła. - DZIĘKI!! DZIĘKI!!!! -krzyknełam i przytuliłam. Wpóściłam Strzałe i poszłam do pokoju. Cały dzień spędziłam w pokoju i bawiłam się z nią. Około 19:00 Reven wszedł do ojego pokoju i powiedział: - Stephanie mama woła na kolacjie.... AAAAA!!!!!!! Smok! - krzyknął przerażony. - Spokojnie Strzała nic ci nie zrobi - zaśmiałam się. - Chodz Strzałka ty też coś dostaniesz. Po kolacji poszłam spać i miałam dziwny sen. Ale to nie ważne. 19. Perspektywa Stephanie (13 lat później. Sory że tak często jest skok w przyszłość ,ale taka wena) Wstałam wcześnie. Zwykle byłam wyspana,a dziś nie dałam rady. Nie wstałabym gdyby nie interwencja Strzały. Zaczeła lizać mnie po twarzy. - Tak, tak! Już wstaje!!!! - powiedziałam głośno. Zszedłam na dół ,aby zjeść śniadanie. Jadłam śniadanie w piżamie. Reven najwyraźniej powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. - Hahahahah!!!! Nie przepraszam ,ale nie mogę!!!!! - śmiał się teraz czału czas - Masz gniazdo na głowie.!!! HAHAHAHAH!!! Powoli dotknełam ręką włosów , pisnełam i pobiegłam do łazienki. Miał rację. Mam Straszną szopę na głowie!! Siedziałam w łazience pół godziny zamin ogarnełam te straszną burzę. Była już siódma. Poszłam do pokoju przebrać się. Wyszłam z domu i poszłam do Akademii. Zawsze o 7:00 Reven , Bill , Jake i Zack grają w piłkę. Ja zawsze siedzęi patrze jak grają. Tylo że nie siedzę tam sama. Siedząze mną moje przyjaciółki Jessie , ma rude włosy i złote oczy, oraz Annabella (Annie) ona ma kasztanowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Właśnie zaczeli mecz. I moje przyjaciółi ,zaczeły temat ten co zwykle ,gdy tu jesteśmy. - Steph.... przyznasz się w końcu? - zapytała Annie - Do czego? - zapytałam (nie)zdziwiona - Że jesteś totalnie zakochana w Zack'u - wyszeptała. - Musicie?!? - Powiedziałam głośno do dziewczyn. Chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie zdziwnieni. Wskoczyłam na Strzałe i poleciałam na Wyspę Sulini. Tata kiedyś pokazał ją mi i Revenowi. Podobno było to jego i mamy ulubione miejsce. Często tam przesiadywałam. Annie i Jessie wiedziały o tym miejscu W Akademii Perspektywa Revena - Czekajcie - powiedziałem do kumpli i przerwaliśmy grę. Podszedłem do dziewczyn. - O co znowu poszło? - O to samo co zwykle. - powiedziała Jessie... Słodka, urocza, inteligętna , piękna , idealna Jessie. -Serio czy co tydzień ,akurat tu musicie gdać z nią o tym samym co zwykle. Wróciłem do chłoaków. - O co znowu poszło? - zapytał Zack. - O to samo co zwykle. - odparłem - Czyli o co? Pamiętaj że nie jesteśmy wtajemniczeni. - powiedział. Bill i Jake prychneli śmiechem - Serio? Czyli tylko ja nie wiem o co chodzi? - Tak - powiedzieliśmy wszyscy, włącznie z dziewczynami. - To może mnie wtajemniczycie? - zapytał z nutką nadzieji w głosie - Nie!! - krzykneły dziewczyny. - MY cie nie wtajemniczymy ,ale wiem kto to zrobi. - powiedziałem i zacząłem rysować mapę. - Lećwedług tej mapy na wyspie oznaczonej "X" znajdz jaskinie w której rosną pnącza. Wyjdziesz z drugiej strony wyspy i tam powinna być osoba która powinna cię wtajemniczyć. Przytakną i poleciał. Lata na Zębaczu Piorunie. - Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał!!! Przecież na Wyspie Sulini jest Stephanie. - dostałem od Annabelli z liścia. - Czas zakończyć tą paranojię - powiedziałem rozmasowywując policzek. - Ta??? To zakończ swoją paranoję!!!! - powiedział Bill śmiejąc się -Stój dziób!!!! - krzyknąłęm do niego ,ale on wybiegł z Akademi , tak jak Jake i Annie. - ZAbiję Was.. Jessie spojrzała na mnie przestraszona. - ZAraz, czyli ty... - zaczeła szeptać - ... się we mnie ..... zakochałeś? Zaczerwieniłem się. Ona podeszła do mnie i pocałował mnie w usta. W usta!!!!! Odwzajemniłem pocałunek. Po chwili odsuneła się odemnie. - Jessie chcesz być moją dziweczyną? - zapytałem. Jessie przytuliła mnie i szepneła : Tak. Perspektywa Stephanie Usłyszałam w krzakach jakiś szelest. - Dziewczyny idzcie sobie! - krzyknełam płacząc. - Czy ja ci wyglądam na Annie albo Jessie? - powiedział...ON. - Zack?!?! - zapytałam. - Jak ty tu trafiłeś? - Reven dał mi mapę. - Zabiję gnoja. - Dobra ,a teraz do rzeczy. O co chodzi z tą paranoją co się co tydzień dzieje w Akademii? Tylko ja jestem nie wtajemniczony - powiedział gestykulując. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. - szepnełam ,na tyle cicho ,aby było to szepnięcie i na tyle głośno ,żeby to usłyszał. Podszedł do mnie i wytarł mi łzy. Zdziwiło mnie to ,ale nic nie zrobiłam. - Stephanie ,na serio powiedz o co chodzi. Cały czas mam wrażenie że to dotyczy mnie - powiedział spokojnie. - Bo to dotyczy ciebie i to w 90%!!! - krzyknełam. - A te 10%? Kogo dotyczy? - zapytał niepewnie. - Mnie i moich uczuć. - szepnełam do siebie mając nadzieję że nie usłyszy,ale niestety usłyszał. - Jakto uczuć?? - zdziwił się - Nie rozumiem cię. Nic nie powiedziałam, wstałam i wsiadłam na Strzałe. Polceiałam w kierunku Berk. Wbiegłam do mojego pokoju i zacząłam ryczeć i wiszczeć w poduszkę. Do pokoju weszła mama. - Stephanie ? Co się stało? - zapytała zmartwiona. Usiadła obok mnie na łóżku. Przytuliłam się do niej. - Mamo... czy ... chlip... miłość musi ... chlip... być taka trudna? - szepnełam jej do ucha. Płakałam cały czas. Mama głądziła mnie ręką po plecach. - Spokojnie. Musisz odpocząć. - przytuliła mnie mocno , potem wyszła z pokoju. Uspokoiłam się. Teraz głowa mnie bolała od tego płaczu. Położyłam się spać. Nie przeszkadzało mi że byłosamo południe. 20. < Tytuł zachęcający do przeczytania> >.< ( Tak wiem że to zmienia się w historię Stephanie i Revena ,ale nic nie poradze. Taka wena. Więc jakby co hejtowqać moją wene ,a nie mnie. Jak na razie nikt nie hejtuje ,ale nieważne. ) Historia Czkawki skończyła się. Teraz zaczyna się tu Historia bliźniaków - Steph i Revena. Perspektywa Stephanie. Spałam sobie smacznie ,ale obudził mnie zmartwiony smok. - Strzała? Coś się stało? - zapytałam zdziwiona. - Nie... Może pozatym że płakałaś przez sen - odpowiedziała moja kochana smoczyca. (P.S Jeśli ktoś się nie domyślił. Smoki mówią po smoczemu, a Steph to rozumie i umie mówić po smoczemu. ) - Dzięki za troskę ,ale niepotrzebnie się martwisz - powiedziałam wycierając oczy. Zbliżała się 17:00, czyli spałam 9 godzin. Zeszłam na dół. Zrobiłam sobie śniadanie. DO domu wszedł Reven. - Powiedziałaś mu? - zapytał. - Nie. ALe po co dawałeś mu tę przeklętą mapę! Teraz nie będę miała spokoju nawet tam! - Byłam naprawdę wkurzona. Wstałam od stołu i walnełam go z całej siły i ramię. Prawie się przewrócił. Poszłam do pokoju ,zostawiając swoją kanapke,zjedzoną w połowie, na stole. Usiadłam przy biórku i zaczełam rysować oczywiście, Zacka i Pioruna. Ostatnio często dorysowywuje Pioruna, nie mam pojęcia czemu ,ale i tak wygląda to fajnie. Skończyłam o 20:00. Do pokoju wszedł Reven. - Czego tu!?! - powiedziałąm głośno. - Jeśli do końca tygodnia nie powiesz Zackowi ,to ja mu powiem. - powiedział spokonie. - Czy to groźba - zaczełam się śmiać. Chociaż nadal byłam na niego wkurzona. - Tak - powiedział i wyszedł. A niech mówi , mi się to nie przeciśnie przez gardło gdy będę patrzyła na Zacka. Tydzień później. Perspektywa Revena. Nie gadała z nim. Czyli ja mu to mam powiedzieć.. Umuwiłem się z Zackiem na wyścigi , więc będzie okazja. Zbliżało się południe. Rano powiedziałem siostrze że mu powiem. - Siema Reiv (czyt. Rejw). -powiedział Zack - Cześć - odpowiedziałem. - To zaczynamy? - zapytał. - Tak... Na miejsca.... Gotowi.... - zacząłem mówić. - START! - krzykneła .... chyba Jessie. Nie zwróciliśmy na to uwagi i wystartowaliśmy po pięciu minutach wyścigu zakończyłem ostatnie kółko. Wylądowałem Obok Jessie i pocałowałem ją w policzek. - Powiedziałeś mu już - zapytała Jessie. - Nie ,ale zaraz mu powiem - powiedziałem spokojnie wypatrując Zacka na niebie. Po chwili przyleciał. Jessie odrazu poszła ,gdzieś. - Coś się stało? - zapytał niepewnie ,widząc że się na niego gapię. - Emmm. Gadałem z siostrą. Powiedziała że mogę cię wtajemniczyć w ten wielki sekret. - powiedziałem - Aha. Chodzi o to co dzieje się co tydzień w akademi? - Tak. - To gadaj! - powiedział zaskoczony że mu w końcu powiem. - Bo moja siostra jest w tobie zakochana. - powiedziałem spokojnym głosem. Jemu oczy prawie wyskoczyły z orbit. Zaśmiałem się. - ŻE CO?!!??! Powiedz żę się przesłyszałem! - krzyknął. - Ziom spokojnie! - krzyknąłem na niego - Gdzie jest teraz Stephanie. - powiedział niespodziewanie. - W domu - powiedziałem i poszedłem w swoim pierunku Perspektywa Revena Alejak to nie rozumiem. Zmaczy rozumiem ,ale nie rozumiem! Poszedłem pod dom wodz i zapukałem w drzwi. Otworzyła mi mama Revena i Stephanie. - Dzieńdobry Zack. Revena nie ma. - powiedziała ich mama. - Ale przyszedłem do Stephanie. - powiedziałem - Aha. Jest w swoim pokoju. Schodami na górę i w prawo - powiedziała wyraźnie ździwiona. Wszedłem do środka i poszedłem do pokoju Stephanie.Zapukałem w drzwi. - Kto to? - zapytała. - To ja Zack. - powiedziałem spokojny. - Emm... Wchodz - powiedziała niepewnie. Wszedłem do pokoju. Zauważyłem ja zaczełą chować jakieś rysunki. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza. Usiadła na swoim łóżku. - Reven mi powiedział ,że ty się we mnie zakochałaś - powiedziałem szeptem. Chciałem spojrzeć jej w oczy ,ale zchyliła głowe. - Czy to prawda? - Tak - szepneła ledwo słyszalnie. - Serio? - zapytałem zdziwiony. - A nie słyszałeś! - podniosła głos. Nagle do pokoju wbiegła Strzała i jakgdyby zaczeła uspokajać Stephanie. - Ehhh... Też cię... się... w-w-w-w..... tobie..... - nie umiałem dokończyć. Podeszła do mnie i mnie pocałowała. Odsuneła się odemnie i usiadła na swoim łóżku. Zaczeliśmy rozmawiać, nawet nie wiem kiedy mineło te 5 godzin. Zbliżała się 20:00. Poszedłem do domu i padłem na łóżo jak długi. Zasnąłem odrazu.